Kaiguard's Future
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Two dragons, Kaiguard and Taiguard, were made to be brothers, but some mysterious force has gotten them into a big fight. Now the big battle awaits... who will win? Meanwhile, Lexi and Zappondellyo's relationship deepens...
1. Unveiling the Unveiled

Kaiguard's Future

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated T for intense action, violence, and language

(Here's my first Loonatics Unleashed fanfic. I hope you'll like it. Please don't flame me. Cut me some slack here. Anyway, enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Unveiling the Unveiled

It an ordinary day in Acmetropolis and everything was running smoothly. The Loonatics just finished another mission and now, they're relaxing in their headquarters. Danger and Rev were watching tv while Ace was practing his moves, Lexi was listening to her Mp3 player next to Danger, Slam was eating a whole basket of apples, and Tech was meditating on the far side of the room. Danger and Rev were laughing their heads off, watching a comedy sitcom on tv until…

"We interrpt this program for a very important announcement!" A reporter announced from the tv. "It seems that three more Loonatics have been found, but their names haven't yet to be identified. They've been causing trouble somewhere, but authorities haven't been able to determine where. Looks like the real Loonatics will have to settle this one. And now back to out rescheduled program…"

After that announcement, Ace clicked off the tv from behind the two birds and grew shocked as well as Lexi, Slam, and Tech.

"What the hell…?" Danger exclaimed. "What's the meaning of this?"

"And I thought we were the only ones." Lexi muttered as she placed her MP3 player away.

10 minutes later…

"Loonatics, we have a mysterious crisis out in the Acmetropolis Production Factory." Zadavia started. Danger scoffed as he leaned back in his chair.

"No duh, Zadavia!" he exclaimed. "We just saw it on tv minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, doc." Ace replied. "It seems that there's three other Loonatics on the loose and they're actually causin' trouble rather than stopping it."

"Have you gotten their names?"

"Not yet, but we will find out eventually." Tech replied. "I reckon, however, that one of those three is stopping the trouble from two others."

"We just need to figure out who." Lexi added. Rev nodded along with Slam as he agreed as well.

"Hopefully,-the-one-that's-stopping-the-trouble-will-come-clean." Rev added. Zadavia crossed her arms with concern.

"Are you sure about this, Loonatics?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zadavia." Ace replied with courage. "We just need to stay on alert and ground."

"Well, I wish you good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia out." After that, she disappeared. Ace faced his other Loonatics.

"Okay, gang. Let's jet!"

5 minutes later…

The Loonatics were flying in the streets of Acmetropolis in their jetpacks. Lexi and Rev were on highest alert for any suspicious activity or suspects. After 3 minutes of flying, Lexi stopped in her tracks as she hovered in one spot, which stopped the others and looked at her.

"What is it, Lex?" Ace asked. Lexi didn't reply as she flew into an alleyway, which led to the Acmetropolis Production Factory. It was surrounded by many other buildings and the factory itself was huge. Lexi turned off her jetpack and just stood there as the rest of the Loonatics arrived behind her seconds later. Slam awed at the size of the building as Ace and Tech walked up on either side of Lexi.

"This is the factory, huh?" Ace asked. "It's really huge for someone to be causin' trouble in, doc."

"We might as well start searching the place for…" Tech was about to say before Rev cut him off.

"No-need-to." He interrupted. "I-can-actually-see-what's-going-on-inside-from-here." In his vision, he could see a mysterious yellow figure fly around, as if it was searching for something. He grew puzzled. "He-looks-like-he's-lookin'-for-somethin'."

"Ace, Danger, and I will investigate." Lexi commanded as she headed for the factory with Ace following close behind. Danger rolled his eyes as he hestiantly followed as well.

"There better be something good outta this." He complained to himself as he was on his way.

Later, inside the factory…

The three Loonatics just walked in and they stopped for a minute as Lexi's super hearing got into effect again.

"Something's moving…" She observed. "…very swiftly at that, too."

"Well, damn." Danger muttered. "I can't even move that fast."

"This better not be a trap, either, doc." Ace muttered as well. Behind him, there a reddish-orange colored dragon Loonatic with purple eyes, red horns, a piece of red hair in front of his face from the top of his head, and two tenacles moving freely from his back. He smiled devilishly as he eyed Lexi and moved swiftly again, making her turn in that direction.

"There it was again." She said as she felt the swiftness. "Something tells me this might be a trap." Before she could notice, a pair of red tentacles wrapped themselves around both of her ankles and then, forcefully jerked her towards the floor. "AHHHHHH! ACE!"

"LEXI!" Ace screamed he he tried to free Lexi from the tentacles with his laserbeams. They weren't phased by the lasers as they glowed, which meant that they were healing the owner of those tentacles. Danger noticed this and powered up his orbs in his bare hands.

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, ACE!" He screamed as he jumped up in mid-air and threw an orb at the area where the tentacles were coming from and a deep-voiced scream was heard as the tentacles receeded back into the darkness. This satisfied the duck as he landed back on his feet and Lexi slowly got up, rubbing her ankles in the process. "HA! GOT HIM!"

"What the hell was that?" Lexi asked with shock. Ace shrugged his shoulders as he looked into the darkness where the tentacles were. He grew even more puzzled as he stood back up again.

"I have no idea, Lex." He replied. "Let's get outta here before…"

"AHHHHH!" Danger screamed as he felt a plasma beam hit him on the back hard, destroying his jetpack as he kneeled down in pain. He then looked over at where the lasers came from and out came the dragon Loonatic. Ace stood his ground as he saw him.

"Okay, doc! Who are you?" He asked with anger. The dragon chuckled.

"That doesn't concern you three." He replied in an extremely deep male voice for his size.

"It doesn't, huh? Well, if you're not gonna tell us, who will?"

"I will." Replied a not-too-deep male voice from behind the three Loonatics. A rabbit-like Loonatic walked out from the shadows. He had tan fur, yellow eyes, long pink-less ears down to the base of his tail, and a long tail. His sharp claws, which were his fingers, were shimmering in the factory lights with fury as he continued. "Taiguard, you better not escape from me again. You know it's mainly your fault that you and Kaiguard started fighting in the first place. Once you two touch, Acmetropolis will die. I hope you keep that in your hard-headed ass."

As he mentioned the fact that Acmetropolis was going to die if Kaiguard and Taiguard touch each other, the three Loonatics grew wide eyed with shock simultaneously as they looked at each other and allowed Taiguard to speak.

"So what if the whole damn planet dies because of me and Kaiguard? I don't care about him or this planet for that matter anyway, Zappondellyo!" He protested as he stood himself up on his tentacles, leaving his legs and feet hanging. Zappondellyo scoffed as he walked up to the dragon.

"I said don't play with me, Taiguard! Just come quietly and maybe your ass won't get hurt." He argued. Taiguard lowered back down to all fours and attempted to run away, but Zappondellyo shot somw lightning from his clawed hands and it hit him straight on his back, knocking him to the floor hard. This was Lexi, Ace, and Danger's cue to try and get out of the building safely. When Lexi was about to leave, Zappondellyo stopped her by grabbing her communicator. He didn't make any eye contact as he spoke. "What's your name?"

"Le… le… lexi Bunny." Lexi studdered nervously as she looked over her shoulder. Zappondellyo closed his eyes as he bowed his head and continued.

"Lexi, you seem to be the only one who can help me with this crisis."

"Huh?"

"By the look on the other two's faces, they looked surprised for a minute, then disregarded it like it was a bunch of bullshit. You were the only one who didn't."

"How do you know all that?"

"I sensed it from your heart… and from my lightning color when I attacked Taiguard. It was pink… just like you."

"Ohhhhh." Lexi looked at the floor in thought. She WAS the only Loonatic that believes all this. Ace and Danger looked amused as they left, but she didn't see that.

"Lexi?" Zappondellyo called deeply. "Will you do me the honors in protecting your precious city with me?"

"But, what if nobody else believes me?" Lexi asked with worry. The yellow rabbit-like creature chuckled.

"You will be trusted by someone. You have a 98 percent chance of being trusted, judging by the popluation of this entire planet."

"Really? You… you think so?"

"Definitely. If there's anyone else I could trust in catching Kaiguard for me, it'll be you. Will you do it… for both of these dragon's sakes?"

Lexi was about to reply, but she was interrupted by Taiguard's groan to life as he slowly sat up and looked up at his creator in anger.

"Don't think that was a warning shot, Taiguard. You nearly died after that, but came to life anyway. So, I'll make it a warning. Next time you resist my orders, I'm gonna shock your ass until you're a burned piece of crap."

"There's nothing you can do… and I still don't care about you, my brother, those whack-ass Loonatics, or this entire planet! Try to stop me! Go ahead… because once you do, you'll regret the day you made both of us!" Taiguard protested as he got up on his tentacles again and swiftly flew away into the darkness. Lexi got the hint… now that she just saw what happened. She nodded in response.

"Yeah." She replied. This made Zappondellyo release her and turn towards her.

"What?" He asked. Lexi looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'll help… and probably, help spread this horrific nightmare to everybody."

"Thank you so much. I'll pay in full respects for you and your team, if any damages come in tact with our success. I promise you that. I'll heal you, care for you, whatever I need to do to keep you alive and well."

"Thanks. I'll try the best that I can."

"Good luck... Lex." After that, Zappondellyo flew away as fast as his creation. Lexi watched after him for about 3 minutes before she looked down at the floor, sighed, and walked out towards her teammates, keeping a loving smile on her face.

To be continued…

(To Miss Metal –or- Zakia, hope you'll like what I've come up with so far. As for others, please review and no flames please. Thank you.)


	2. Releasing the News

Chapter 2: Releasing the News

It's been 2 days since Zappondellyo and Lexi have had no luck in letting too many people believe their horrific news. Most of them laughed their heads off at the fact. During this attempt, Zappondellyo had the job of trying to capture Taiguard while Lexi had the duty of capturing Kaiguard… and she succeeded. The two dragons' powers will be mentioned during this search. For now, let's see how Lexi does in telling her teammates about the incoming danger with Kaiguard.

"GUYS!" She screamed as she came back from the city limits, carrying Kaiguard on her back. "We have a crisis in our hands here!"

"Isn't that Zadavia's line?" Danger asked. "And Ace and I heard it already."

"I know, but I need to tell the others."

"Already did." Ace added smoothly. "And they think it's a bunch of crap."

"NO! You shouldn't! It's deadly, guys! This is Kaiguard." She allowed the blue dragon Loonatic to jump off her back and sit like a dog in an adorable and respectful position as she continued. "He's one of the dragons we have to bring back together with Taiguard, his brother."

"Yeah,-sure.-Why?" Rev asked.

"It'll save Acmetropolis from dying! You see, Zappondellyo and I have the duty of bringing the two dragons back together in a brotherly love again. If they don't make up and Taiguard's tentacle touches Kaiguard's laser-powered wings, there will be a huge explosion that'll kill nearly half of Acmetropolis… including us."

Tech was starting to believe her a little bit. Same for Slam. The rest of the Loonatics didn't seem amused at all, though.

"They're just… dragons!" Ace exclaimed. "What harm could they do?"

"A lot, Ace. Trust me. If you don't believe me, then ask Zappondellyo. He created both of them." Lexi replied as she picked up Kaiguard again and nestled him in her arms. As she was walking away towards her room, Tech and Slam watched her with concern and worry. When she was completely in her room, Ace, Rev, and Danger sighed with relief as they watched tv together. Tech and Slam looked at each other with worry and concern by the time her door closed.

As for Zappondellyo…

He was still having the hardest time catching up to his fast creation, Taiguard. As soon as the red dragon made a strong, sharp turning swing off a lightpost and turned the corner, that was it. The rabbit-like Loonatic knew he would disappear completely after that and he decided to take a break from it by sitting in a nearby bench. As he was sitting there in silence, a short, muscular-looking, and lavender colored lynx-wolf-rabbit mix with hazel brown eyes came from the alley behind him and looked at him with concern before he walked up to him with worry.

"Hey, aren't you Zappondellyo?" He asked in a hansome male voice. The tan rabbit-like Loonatic looked down at him with a small smile as he nodded. "I'm KyeVarnyar XVT."

"Nice to meet you, Kye. You don't mind if I call you Kye for short, do you?" Zappondellyo replied as he sat up. KyeVarnyar shook his head in response as he climbed up on the bench next to Zappondellyo.

"Nah, I don't mind. A lot of my friends call me that… or at least, they used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when they heard about your crisis with Kaiguard and Taiguard, they all comitted suicide together by letting Kaiguard shoot them with his lasers, even though the blue dragon really didn't want to."

"Damn! Talk about knowin' what'll happen later. So, are you coming here to say that what I said about that crisis is bullshit or you came to say you believe me?"

"Oh, hell yeah, I believe ya, man! I don't know a solitary person on this planet who wouldn't."

"Over 200 people so far to be exact."

"Oh, man. They think dragons are supposed to be harmless. That's why they've misjudged you."

"I never knew that."

"Well, now you know. Is there somebody helpin' ya?"

"Yeah. Lexi."

"Lexi? Wow. I never thought she would join in."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know really."

"Then, why did you… nevermind."

"Sorry about that, man. I just say things all outta order and I don't know what the hell I'm talkin' about."

"That's okay. I get that sometimes myself."

"Good. I'm not the only one."

"Are you gonna help me spread this message of life and death?"

"Of course. I heard Taiguard can get a little deadly every now and then, so I'll help you with gettin' him as well."

"Thanks. I just hope Lexi is getting all the luck outta me."

Back at the Loonatics' Tower…

Tech and Slam were at Lexi's door as Tech knocked on it three times. After 5 seconds, the double doors slid open and instead of Lexi at the door, it was Kaiguard, floating in mid-air with his blue laser-powered wings. He smiled at the tasmanian devil and coyote before he allowed the two to enter. Upon entering, Tech and Slam saw Lexi curled up with her head against her knees with worry. They both walked up to her and sat on either side of her, meaning Tech sitting on the right and Slam sitting on the left. The pink bunny was nearly startled when she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder. She looked over to Tech and sighed.

"You believe me, don't you?" She asked, keeping her eyes away from the green coyote. Tech nodded as Kaiguard silently landed on the bed in front of him, watching the scene curiously.

"Slam and I, yeah." Tech replied. "I don't see how Ace, Rev, and Danger wouldn't even bother to believe you. This crisis is more serious than when we had our powers taken away by Sypher."

"Gwuahskdfnalsjdia." Slam garbled in agreement. Lexi looked at the tasmanian devil and showed a small smile.

"Are you two gonna help me spread the news with Kaiguard?"

"Is that who this dragon is?" Tech asked as he looked at the blue dragon Loonatic at his feet on the bed. He roared before he crawled up on the coyote's legs and smiled.

"Yeah, that's me." Kaiguard replied in a hansome voice.

"What exactly are your powers?"

"Nothing but lasers. Lasers on my wings, in my tail, eyebeams, laserbreath, claws, and a forcefield made of laser as well."

"Amazing. Who are you desendant of?"

"Amazingly, Tahitii Taylless, even though I got a tail."

"No wonder you do such good deeds. What about… um… who was it again?...Taiguard?"

"Oh, him. Well, he's been my rival ever since we were first made… minutes after we were made actually… and 10 minutes after at that, too…"

(Flashback, to Zappondellyo's secret lab in a factory…)

Zappondellyo was working on a mega computer as two chamber glass pods were receiving laser energy on one and plasma energy on the other behind him. After 5 minutes of typing, he turned himself and his chair around to watch his two creations become complete. He was silent the whole time. When the energy storage was finally done, he switched off the machine and got up from his seat as he walked up to the two black balls in their own chamber. The first one on the left slowly uncurled into Kaiguard. He curiously looked up at him with a cute squeal. Zappondellyo smiled himself as he placed a hand on his glass.

"Amazing!" He said to himself. "I'll call you Kaiguardian HT8000, or Kaiguard for short."

After saying that, he looked over at the other black ball. It uncurled into Taiguard. The tentacles and the red piece of his 'hair' on his head were the only new features on him. Zappondellyo, once again, smiled.

"And you are called Taiguardian HT9000, or Taiguard for short." He continued. "You two are my first and probably last experimentations I have created. You powers will be presented to you shortly, but first, both of your molecules need to be charged… in order for you to do as much good deeds as our fellow Loonatics and your ancestor, Tahitii Taylless." Zappondellyo walked over to his mega computer again and pulled out two separate cords with one hand each and plugged on under Kaiguard's chamber and the other in Taiguard's. After he started the charging process, he gave the two dragons a little advice. "Now, I'm gonna go out and tell everyone about you two so I can raise some money to pay for the damages to my parents' deaths while you two charge. It'll only take 10 minutes… and so does the charging. Okay?" The two dragons nodded simultaneously. "Good. I'll be back." After that was said, he grabbed his cloak, slipped it on with his hood over his head, and walked out into Acmetropolis to tell about his latest and final work of science, leaving Kaiguard and Taiguard alone to charge. While they were charging, they looked at each other with smiles.

"So, we're Kaiguard and Taiguard, huh?" Kaiguard started. Taiguard nodded in agreement. "I wonder why we were made in the first place."

"One thing is for certain, we'll never know until our creator comes back." Taiguard replied. They stopped their short conversation as they watched the television that was left on for them and it showed that the Loonatics just completed another mission. Kaiguard smiled with affection as he eyed Lexi while Taiguard just growled. "Dumb-ass bitches! They get all the glory before we even get our molecules charged!"

"Hey! Don't disrespect the Loonatics like that, bro!" Kaiguard pleaded as he faced his brother. "They probably worked so hard completin' these missions and everything."

"I don't give a damn! I especially hate Lexi! She's the counterpart of Lola… and my ancestor hated her so much, that he wanted to kill her!"

"You mean… you're NOT decsendant of Tahitii?"

"Hell, no! I'm a decsendant from his evil brother, Kevin. That explains why I'm red."

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent Loonatic that saves the day almost every day! I can't!"

"How are ya gonna stop me, huh! I'd love to see you try and hurt me." After that was said, the computer beeped, indicating that the two dragons were fully charged and ready to let loose. The comp automatically released the two dragons and Kaiguard powered up until his eyes were blue, like his suit, and fired a blue laserbeam out of his eyes and it hit Taiguard straight on his chest and he fell back towards the wall behind him, knocking over some chemicals. The fired lasers shocked Kaiguard as he discovered his powers.

"Cool blue lasers!" He gasped to himself. "That's awesome!" After that, he fired lasers that went out all over him… from his tail, his wings, his claws, his breath, etc. This pissed Taiguard off as he displayed one source of his powers by aiming his tentacles at his brother and they both fired plasma energized lasers simultaneously, knocking Kaiguard towards the hard metal floor hard. This made Taiguard smile as he chuckled with evil in his purple eyes.

"Ha, ha! Plasma's more powerful than some whack-ass lasers!" He announced in triumph as he stood up on his tentacles, making him taller than his own height and he started firing his lasers from his eyes, tail, and his mouth. Kaiguard was able to form a laser-powered shield by just standing there with determination and with his claws imbedded in the floor. After 20 shots from his evil twin, Kaiguard disabled his shield and operated his laser wings and flew off towards Taiguard, tackling him down off of his tentacles and onto his back. When Kaiguard had him pinned, he used one hand to aim his claws at his face and charged up his lasers, preparing to kill his twin. Taiguard was about to grab the blue dragon Loonatic by his wings and strangle him until…

"KAIGUARD! TAIGUARD! What are you doing!" Screamed Zappondellyo, who just returned from telling everybody about the two dragons. Kaiguard lowered his claws as he slowly got off of Taiguard, who receeded his tentacles from touching his brother's wings and let them plop on the floor as he sat up. Kaiguard looked ashamed as Taiguard looked amused. "You two were supposed to be brothers! Who started it?"

"He did!" Kaiguard replied, pointing his tail to Taiguard. The red-orange dragon looked at him with fierce purple eyes as he growled. "He was the one over here sayin' that he doesn't give a damn about those Loonatics… especially Lexi!"

"You dare disrespect my favorite Loonatic, huh, Taiguard?" Zappondellyo took off his cloak and walked up to Taiguard before picking him up by his tentacles. "What the hell's gotten into you!"

"It's Kaiguard's fault! He said that he likes those Loonatics and he shouldn't have said that in the first place!" Taiguard pleaded as he made his tentacles glow, trying to force Zappondellyo to let go, but no avail.

"My hands are plasma-resistant, bitch!"

"Screw you, then! If you don't like me, then I'm leavin'! I'll kill Lexi faster than their jetpacks!" After that, he scratched his creator across his face, making him scream in pain as he released him and kneeled down in pain. Kaiguard came to his aid, along with trying to shoot Taiguard on his way out, but missed all those shots before the red-orange dragon brother of his finally escaped into the city. Zappondellyo looked down at Kaiguard, who solemnly placed his hand on his creator's face where Taiguard scratched and it began to glow blue for a minute before he removed it again and the scratch was gone. Zappondellyo sighed with relief as he patted the blue dragon on the head.

"You must be on Tahitii's side." He said to the dragon. "Looks like we've got another enemy on us."

"And you would be right, great creator." Kaiguard agreed. "I've gotta stop him… alone."

"No! I forgot to mention, if you two touch by back parts, then you'll die along with half of Acmetropolis!"

"Then, that's a risk I must face." After that and before Zappondellyo could explain it any further, Kaiguard flew off into the city to look for Taiguard. Zappondellyo sighed again as he sat on the floor in thought.

_There has to be a simpler way to capturing both dragons and warning everybody about this crisis simultaneously. _His voice inside his head spoke. _I'll find some way, even if it takes years. _

(Flashback, back to Lexi's room…)

"…so, you see, you're the why Taiguard is furious and wants to kill me first." Kaiguard finished. Lexi, Tech, and Slam were equally shocked as Lexi spoke.

"So, does this mean that I'm the target along with you?" She asked. Kaiguard nodded. "Oh, damn! What am I gonna do?"

"Stay here."

"Huh!" Slam and Tech asked together. Kaiguard flew up in mid-air as he spoke.

"Since Lexi's job to finding me is completed, she has to stay here with me… but, if it happens that Taiguard found us, we'll find another place away from him."

"Whaorcnooajheonjsadhs!" Slam muttered as he exited the room. Tech chuckled at what the tasmanian devil meant."

"I guess that's his language for 'Go to Hell with that shit'." He translated. "Anyway, shall I warn Ace and the others?"

"To be alert, yeah… even if the don't believe this whole worldwide crisis." Kaiguard replied as he floated back down towards the bed.

"I will." After that, Tech left to warn the other Loonatics. Lexi stretched her legs out as she spoke.

"Looks like it's either life or death for me, right?" She said, trying to hold back her tears. Kaiguard didn't want to do this, but he nodded anyway.

"Either way… whether your three unbelieving friends don't believe us, you're still in grave danger… because since they don't believe, they'll perish along with you because…………"

"Because?"

"…………because… they won't help you."

"Oh, hell no!"

To be continued…


	3. Zappondellyo and his True Purpose

Chapter 3: Zappondellyo and his True Purpose

It's now day three of this crisis that nobody believes. Zappondellyo and KyeVarnyar XVT found Taiguard once again… in an old building. The both of them didn't show any fear in their eyes as they entered inside the building and cornered Taiguard by a machine. The red-orange dragon Loonatic growled as he saw his creator apporach him slowly.

"You just never give up some goddamn hope, do ya?" He asked deeply. Zappondellyo ignored that question as his yellow eyes were covered by a mahogony color and lightning charged up in his hands. Kye was prepared for any unexpected events as he got into his fighting stance.

"I never thought you would be this resistant against my strength." Zappondellyo quoted in a deeper tone of his voice with determination. "But, now that I see Tahitii's evil brother in you, I might as well do my ancestor, Zokandello, a favor for creating Dragon X at his time…" After that was said, he formed all of his charged up lightning into a ball and fired it at Taiguard with all his strength and fury. Taiguard stood his ground before he simply raised himself on his tentacles, but it was no use. He still received the impact from the lightning and he was forced against a factory switch that turned on the old machinery. When the dragon landed on the moving conveyor belt, that was Kye's cue to find a way to get him without getting scratched while Zappondellyo made a run for the moving belt. When Taiguard finally came to, he looked up at Zappondellyo with anger as he tried firing his plasma lasers at him, only to be absorbed into his creator's hands. When he realized this, he got up on his tentacles again and lept up into another moving device and hung there. Zappondellyo was coming to the point where he needed more help than just Kye. He soon did sense some other presence and smiled as he saw a swift purple figure fly by behind Kye. Taiguard never noticed as he was about to escape, but a strong purple hand grabbed him by his neck and jerked him back all the way to Zappondellyo. The figure revealed to be Slam Tasmanian himself, holding Taiguard by his neck. Kye landed next to Zappondellyo seconds after and he was also thrilled to see the tasmanian devil.

"Slam Tasmanian?" Zappondellyo asked as he was surprised. "How did you… where did you…?"

"Stunned, aren't ya?" Kye joked after a chuckle. Slam chuckled himself as he handed Taiguard to Zappondellyo, who took him by his sides this time, holding down his arms hard. "Slam, how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Vsoaiohjashdieoncas." Slam replied. Zappondellyo was able to translate it.

"Wow. Lexi's super hearing does come in handy, huh?" He said saracastically. Slam nodded. "Well, now that we finally got this son of a bitch, let's head on over to your tower."

"Ummmm… nafairpiajdsade."

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'?"

"Ace don't believe you."

"Oh, hell no!" Kye exclaimed. "How come you and Lexi believe him and…"

"Tech, too."

"Tech believe her, too? Well, let me rephrase my question. How come you, Lexi, and Tech believe him and not him? Is there something about this message that they think is a fraud?"

"Mm-hm."

"No…" Zappondellyo whispered in despair. "…they… they have to believe. Otherwise, they'll perish along with the rest of planet itself."

"Huh? Flavejaodhoasdue!"

"Yeah, I know I said half of the planet will suffer, but I just made a further research of the impact. Since plasma and lasers don't mix well at all, the explosion will actually be big enough kill the whole planet. There must be someway we can change their beliefs."

"I think not." Kye predicted with fear. "We better head on over to the place, if we wanna get things straight with Ace's non-believein' ass."

"Duck and Rev, too." Slam added with sadness. Zappondellyo grew even more pissed as heard those names.

"Godamn their asses!" He swore to himself as he jetted off back to the Loonatics' tower.

Back at the tower…

Ace, Rev, and Danger were just watching tv, as if there wasn't a dangerous situation at stake for Acmetropolis. Minutes later, Slam, Zappondellyo, and Kye came back with Taiguard still in his creator's hands. This made every Loonatic stop what they were doing and look at them with shock. Slam remained calm. Lexi and Kaiguard came from the room while Tech just came from his lab. They were happy to see them, except Ace, Danger, and Rev.

"You must be Zappondellyo." Tech guessed politely as he walked up to the rabbit-like Loonatic and offered a hand. Since Zappondellyo's hands were full, he could only offer his tail to him in place of his tail as Tech shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, thank you." He greeted back.

"Is this Taiguard you've got in your clawed prison?"

"Yes. It is very important that you keep these two away from each other before it's too late. They have a month to make up."

"A month!" Lexi screamed from the distance. "What if they do touch before then!"

"Then, everyone will die."

"There's gotta be a reverse effect for this shit!"

"There isn't. Once it's done, it's done."

"Zappondellyo, you know Taiguard was the one that started the fight with me." Kaiguard chimed in with anger. "So, why in the hell should we make up anyway? He's difficult to argue with and he always… I repeat… ALWAYS wins."

"So? It's for the planet's sake that you two _must _become lovable brothers again. In case you haven't been looking back at your ancestor's past, he was the victor against his killer brother, thanks to his girlfriend."

"So what if he won against Kevin in the past? It's not gonna be easy for a dragon powered by laser and a dragon powered by plasma who constantly fight until one is standing! I'm telling you, Zappondellyo, if Taiguard doesn't truly give a damn about about these Loonatics, then by all means let him kill them instead of the whole planet!"

Zappondellyo's pupils shrank at those words. He was shocked to hear something like that come out of a creation that was his last. Lexi's pupils shrank with tears as she witnessed how this situation was going to turn out. After a 5 minute silence, Taiguard smirked with satisfaction.

"You really think that I may still win?" He asked with evil in his voice. Kaiguard sadly nodded. "I knew it! So, when can I kill 'em?"

"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ANYBODY!" Zappondellyo yelled with fury as he tightened his claws on Taiguard. "Kaiguard, I don't know where the hell you got that thought from, but you need to delete that from your memory cells! Don't give up just because you think you'll never be brothers again. I'm your creator, therefore, I make the decisions. Lexi, I need you and Tech to monitor these two while I settle myself down for a while from this bullshit." After that was said, Zappondellyo walked off towards Lexi's room. He really didn't care which room he was heading for, for he was extremely pissed. As soon as he entered the room and the doors closed, Lexi looked at Tech. The look on her face told him that he must monitor the two dragons alone in his lab. He got the facial expression and placed both dragons in separate cages before heading off towards his lab. Ace, Danger, and Rev were both shocked and speechless at what they just witnessed. NOW they believed the news. Lexi noticed this, but didn't say not one word to remind them that she told them so. She just humphed as she turned away and walked off towards her room. Rev was able to stop her right at the doorway with his super speed and showed a desperate look of worry.

"Lex,-we're-sorry!" He pleaded, but she just put a pink hand in his face.

"Don't waste your non-believing breath. You didn't believe me at first, and now that we found them both, you wanna believe me? I scoff at your misery." Lexi announced as she pushed the red roadrunner out the way. Ace shot a laserbeam at the wall, stopping her in her tracks again as he spoke.

"C'mon, Lexi. I mean, sure, we didn't believe ya first. We thought you were just invisioning a dream or something, but now that we saw the whole conversation just a few seconds ago…"

"You finally realized the danger that lies ahead of your asses! Look, Ace. I'd love to hear your desperate plead of forgiveness, but I have other businesses to worry about." Before Ace could say something else, she entered the room and doors closed, immediately shutting the yellow rabbit up. Danger just shook his head with dismay.

"At least you admitted the truth." He added. Ace turned towards the duck and just sighed as he walked back to the couch.

Inside Lexi's room…

Zappondellyo was sitting at the edge of the bed with his face deep in the palms of his hands. Lexi stood at the entry of her room with a little concern for about a minute before she walked up to him and sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't flinch or move as he spoke.

"Lexi, this is really starting to hit me hard." He groaned in his deep voice. "Kaiguard's already given up and Taiguard is just……… just…"

"Trying to win us over?" Lexi finshed. He raised his face from his hands and looked at her with confusion. "Taiguard thinks he has it all with his plasma and everything and… that is pretty true. With the fact that he hates us Loonatics, he thinks he can do this thing he calls 'killing the Loonatics instead of the Acmetropoils itself'. I think what you need to do is let them get together themselves."

"But, how can I? Kaiguard does have a point about his evil twin. He always wins fights, no matter how hard he yells back. It's just only a matter of time before things get any worse and…… I'll suffer from this disease."

"What disease?"

"My lightning powers along with the ability to hack passwords and see through opague surfaces."

"How is that a disease? You got them from the meteor, right?"

"No………… I… received this from…… from…"

"From what?"

"A nearly piercing scratch Taiguard gave me and Kaiguard healed. By combining Taiguard's plasma-infested scratch with Kaiguard's laser-infested healing, I received these powers by the next morning, when I woke up vomiting at an alarming rate."

Lexi felt sorry for the rabbit-like Loonatic and embraced him tightly. Zappondellyo didn't embrace back. He felt as though he didn't really didn't deserve this. He just bowed his head and released a tear from his eye as it slowly flowed down his cheek. Lexi sensed this and released the embrace, wiping the tear away afterwards. When she did, she realized how cute he looked and how brave he was. She looked deeply into his moisened yellow eyes before she planted a passionate kiss on his mouth, slowly working her tongue into his mouth. He grew wide eyed at this before he gave in and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist while he deepened the kiss, sending his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned simultaneously as they tasted each other. After 15 minutes, they slowly released the kiss, but before Zappondellyo could say anything after gasping for air, Lexi shushed him before she laid him down on his back on the bed and continued the kissing, regardless of what Zappondellyo had to say. While this was going on, Kye took a peek in the room and was happy to see the sight before him. He left them alone as he closed the doors and said:

"Zappondellyo really trusts Lexi to be by his side. He knows that she'll be with him every step of the way. I just hope, however, that Ace, Danger, and Rev will be forgiven."

To be continued…


	4. A Hard Argument

Chapter 4: A Hard Argument 

It was now day two of the big crisis between Kaiguard and Taiguard. Lexi felt even more desparate for the two dragons' safety and Zappondellyo was getting furious inside about Kaiguard's good side getting rotten. He decided to take this hard argument to sort things out, but first…

"Zappondellyo, Ace, Rev, and I would like to… to apologize." Danger nervously said to the scientist, who sat down next to the mallard. "We… uh… didn't mean to disregard your news."

"That's okay. Many others ignored it as well, but I'm glad you three apologized. Thank you." Zappondellyo replied. "Where are my final creations?"

"They're in the lab, just like you wanted them. They're seperated." Ace replied. Zappondellyo sighed as he stood up.

"Well, I need to take this argument with Kaiguard alone. If I am to die for my insubordination, I'll tell you now… goodbye, everyone." After that was said, he headed to Tech's lab to settle the score. Kye saw Lexi walk out minutes later and he walked up to her.

"I… saw ya'll kiss last night." He sang out. Lexi nearly bugged out when she heard this.

"You did?" She asked with shock. Kye nodded in response.

"Yep. Apparently, you and Zappondellyo have somethin' else goin' on other than trust in each other in stopping this crisis."

"Yeah, well… I figured that I should have a little 'relationship' with him for his trust in me."

"Aw, how sweet. I hope Zappondellyo feels the same way."

"I'm sure he does."

Meanwhile, in Tech's lab…

"Kaiguard, I felt what you was explaining back there earlier, but you don't need to take it out on Taiguard." Zappondellyo started. Kaiguard growled at the remark.

"What in the hell are you saying!" He asked with fury. "I'm takin' this shit out on him because it WAS his fault! He's over here sayin' that he hates Lex…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KAIGUARD!" Taiguard screamed from the distance. Zappondellyo snarled in his unseen nose.

"You stay outta this, Taiguard. It's just between Kaiguard and me!" He yelled at the evil twin. "Now, Kaiguard, he said what now?"

"He said that he hates the Loonatics… especially Lexi… all because his ancestor, Kevin, which my ancestor's brother."

"And you're suggesting that we gotta find some way to change your evil twin's heart first, then reunite you two back to brothers, right?"

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you say that shit before!"

"Haven't given it thought… yet? Heh, heh!"

"Damn you, Kaiguard. Now, I understand what you're saying. It doesn't look easy by the looks of how the crisis is going."

"But, I'm sure we can manage."

"Okay, okay. Thanks for your understanding. Now, I'm gonna set you free for now. Let's me see if I can help with the changing-of-Taiguard's-heart scenario."

"Okay. In the meantime…"

Later, in the main room of the headquarters…

"A Mystic what!" Danger asked. "We've never heard of things like that!"

"I know, but trust me. They're experts at changing a person's heart from mean to soft." Kaiguard explained. "We just need to find one…"

"…or adopt one from the Acmetropolis Shelter." Ace pointed out while reading Slam's newspaper he was about to eat. "They have two."

"Two? Great! That means twice the good treatment for Taiguard and twice the relief for Zappondellyo. Lexi, will you do me the honor of getting those two Mystic Ferrets for us?"

"Why me? Why can't it be Ace or Tech?"

"I have other plans." Tech replied in his meditation. Ace nodded in agreement as he took Slam's paper.

"So do I." He added. Lexi stood up with her arms down with shock as she looked over at the blue dragon Loonatic.

"This is what I get for being the only female in this group. Ugh!" She muttered before she took out a jetpack and jetted off to the shelter. Kaiguard chuckled as he watched her leave. Then, he turned to the other guys.

"Do you always treat Lexi like this?" He asked with wonder. Kye was thinking the same thing as he nodded in agreement while watching tv with Danger and Rev.

"When we need a good laugh." Danger replied with humor. Kaiguard shook his head with humor as well before he watched tv with Danger, Rev, and Kye.

"Don't worry about it, doc." Ace said. "She gets over it after a few hours."

Later, at the Acmetropolis Shelter…

Lexi walked in with her shut-down jetpack on her back and looked all around for the two Mystic Ferrets. She didn't find them until her super-hearing caught the sound of an unusual voice…

"Hey, Lexi… is that you?" Called a hansome male voice. She turned towards the source and saw a Mystic Ferret that was about the size of a red panda with brown fur and a cute chubby look to its feet, legs, ears, tail, eyes, and face. He had big green eyes and perfect rounded and small ears. He also had blue lightning bolt shaped markings on his back and the same blue color tip of his tail. She awed at the sight of it and walked up to the cage. "I'm Emerald."

"Surprised you have a name and you're not even adopted yet." Lexi said to him in response. "And I'm glad you know me. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. So, how come you're here by yourself?"

"You mean, you haven't heard? These two dragons, Kaiguard and Taiguard, are the main causes of our planetwide crisis. If those two touch each other in the wrong places, BOOM! We're dead!"

"Oh, I've heard… I just didn't know you were helping with this. Where's the dragons' creator?"

"At our headquarters. He's having a well-oiled discussion with Taiguard, the evil twin."

"I'm not the only one, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have an evil twin myself. He's in the cage across from us." Lexi looked over her shoulder and saw the same creature as Emerald, except he was present with sharp claws on his soft feet, red markings, and dripping 2 inch fangs. He also had highlighter yellow eyes, which were much lighter than Ace's color. "His name is Pyrokyte. He expects you and the other Loonatics to fail, but I have the faith in you guys. Ever since he heard that I'm cheering for ya'll, the shelter employee decided to separate us… and it was just in time, too."

"What?" Lexi turned back towards Emerald. "He nearly tried to murder you?"

"Yeah. He hates me."

"I see. Well, I was hoping that you and your brother would help us. Kaiguard figured that we should try to change Taiguard's heart a little first before we reunite them and he heard that your kind is perfect for that kind of duty."

"And he heard correctly. Pyrokyte and I would love to help… just keep me a distance away from my brother."

Back at the Loonatics Tower…

"Kaiguard's fucked up!" Taiguard lied. "There's no way he should be takin' it out on me!"

"Listen to me!" Zappondellyo pleaded. "Apparently, since Kaiguard is the more friendlier twin of yours, I trust his honesty. So, let's say… you're fucked up like the bastard you are."

"Hell, no!"

"Hell, yeah! Now, stop arguing with me. It's obviously not working to your potential. Don't make me dehydrate you!"

"I don't really give a damn! You can kill me, you can pummel me, you can slice me, you can even shoot your whack-ass lightning at me. I am NOT gonna stop arguing until you agree with me."

"Which is never gonna happen!" Zappondellyo picked up his creation by his neck and surged 40,000 volts of lightning into him, causing him to scream in pain. "Now, tell me… did you or did you not say that you hated the Loonatics so much, that you would blow up the whole planet rather than just killing them?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taiguard screamed as he felt himself get weaker. "O… kay! Okay! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's t… t… true! IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!"

"Good boy." Zappondellyo smiled with satisfaction as he released his weak creation and closed the chamber again, allowing his molecules to recharge from the damage. "Now, we're gonna get you two reunited, even if it takes 20 damn years!" After that, Zappondellyo left the weak dragon alone in his chamber. Taiguard looked up slowly and watched him leave with a growl in his voice.

"Bitch." He muttered before he was knocked out into a deep sleep.

Later…

"Nice to meet you, Kaiguard." Emerald greeted, shaking the blue dragons hand gently. "I'm Emerald."

"Nice to meet you as well, Emerald." Kaiguard greeted back. "I'm Kaiguard."

"So, you're the good guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your evil brother?"

"In the lab…"

"…getting recharged." Zappondellyo finished as he walked out of the secret door. Tech was shocked to hear this as he stood up from his meditation.

"I just recharged him! What in the hell did you do?" He exclaimed. Zappondellyo scoffed as he took his seat next to Lexi.

"He was being one hard-headed bitch, so I shocked him with my 40,000 volts of lightning until he admitted the truth. I nearly killed him, but I wanted to give him another chance. So, I recharged him. He was at 2 percent when I placed him back in." He replied. Rev laughed at that remark.

"Heh-heh! You-really-showed-his-ass!" He exclaimed. "You-actually-made-that-bastard-beg-for-mercy."

"He deserved it. Who are these two creatures?"

"Zappondellyo, this is Emerald. He's a Mystic Ferret." Kaiguard replied. "He can help change Taiguard's heart with his brother, Pyrokyte."

"Interesting… but where is Pyrokyte?" Lexi used her super-hearing and sighed with annoyance.

"Oh, no!" She moaned.

"What?"

"He went in Tech's lab."

"Oh. Emerald, shouldn't you go in there with him?"

"I would, but there's a little slight sibling rivalry curse goin' on between us. Every time I say something nice, he scratches me. It's really painful, ya know." Emerald replied, rubbing his butt with fear. Zappondellyo shook his head as he experienced de'ja vu.

"Oh, goddamn! You too, huh?"

"Yeah. It takes it outta us."

Back in the lab…

Pyrokyte walked curiosly around the place and found an unconcious dragon Loonatic inside a charging chamber. He used his gecko feet and climbed up to the glass and tapped it, waking up Taiguard.

"Huh? Who's there?" He groaned as he slowly sat up. He saw Pyrokyte and nearly gasped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pyrokyte." The deep voiced brother of Emerald replied. "Why are you in this dungeon of desperation?"

"Dungeon of what?... Anyway, I'm here because my crazy-ass creator nearly shocked me to death and now, he's givin' me a second goddamn chance to renew myself… and it's still not gonna happen."

"Why?"

"My brother, Kaiguard. He keeps saying that I started the fight between us and he's lyin' like hell!"

"I agree. Why is he blaming you? I should free you out of this!"

Taiguard chuckled, but then, looked over at his charging capacity and stopped him.

"Actually, don't free me just yet. I've still got 10 percent of my molecules uncharged. Hang on." After 10 minutes, the charger was finally done and Taiguard was freed. "Now, how about you tell me why you agree with me…"

While the discussion was going on, Emerald and Kaiguard finally came down and was happy to see Taiguard and Pyrokyte talking. Emerald looked over at Kaiguard with a smile.

"You're brother will be renewed in no time flat and in front like hour!" He said happily as he faced the way they came in. "C'mon. It works better if we leave those two alone."

"O… kay. If you say so…" Kaiguard muttered with worry as he headed back out with his new friend. As for the two reds, they had just finished talking and Pyrokyte smiled devilishly.

"That's why I agree. I feel the same way about Emerald, my good brother. He makes me wanna vomit every time he says something so goody-goody. Blech!" Pyrokyte finished. Taiguard shuttered at the thought.

"I feel the same way about Kaiguard!" He agreed. "How about we work together in killin' those two first, then the Loonatics?"

"Good idea. We'll start tomorrow."

To be continued…


	5. One Alliance against Another

Chapter 5: One Alliance against Another

(Sorry I took so long to update this. I've been busy and ideas come in my head sometimes.)

The next day, Zappondellyo was just meditating with Tech and Ace on his own hover mat. While that was going on, Lexi, Rev, Danger, Slam, Kye, Emerald, and Kaiguard were watching tv. The news was on again.

"And now, our top story today," The reporter on the television started. "The biggest worldwide crisis is still at a danger level of 100 percent. We've been informed that the two dragons, Kaiguard and Taiguard, have still not reuntied lovingly as brothers as they are. Nobody, but the Loonatics and Zappondellyo, the dragons' creator, knows how long this crisis is at stake. Stay tuned for more updates…"

"Well, goddamn it!" Danger complained, slamming his fist on the couch's cushion. "Why can't you two just make up and call it a day?"

"They weren't made to make simple decisions like this." Zappondellyo replied for Kaiguard as he still remained in his meditation state. "It takes careful calculations in their case."

"Then, what the hell are we supposed to do! Just let them keep fightin' until they finally realize how stupid they've been and make up!" Danger was up and out of his seat… and up in Zappondellyo's face. Zappondellyo still kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"If Kaiguard keeps his blaming of his brother's cause of the fight, then yeah."

"But it was…" Kaiguard pleaded, but his creator interrupted.

"I know, but don't make it harder for me. The crisis rate is at a state of hazard right now and I fear that it might get worse if you two don't become what I made you two to be: loving brothers." He opened his eyes after that statement and looked over at the blue dragon Loonatic. "I just want both of you to be the most loving Loonatic brother team ever."

"I… never thought of it that way." Lexi said surprisingly. Zappondellyo nodded in agreement as he uncrossed his legs and slowly stood up.

"Yeah. I only made them to be a brotherly loving tea…" He was interrupted by an explosion from Tech's lab. Everybody turned towards it, having Kaiguard, Emerald, and Kye hold themselves up from the back of the couch. When the black smoke cleared, it revealed Taiguard and Pyrokyte, evil as ever. This shocked Zappondellyo, Kaiguard, Tech, Emerald, Kye, and Lexi. Everybody else was speechless, especially Ace.

"Taiguard!" Zappondellyo and Kaiguard screamed together.

"Pyrokyte!" Emerald screamed afterwards. Lexi, Kye, and the other Loonatics were prepared for any attacks.

"Yeah, that's right, bitches!" Taiguard yelled with evil in his purple eyes. "We're gonna kill every last of of ya'll… startin' with you and your friend, Kaiguard!"

"Oh, no!" Zappondellyo muttered in a whisper. "This can't be happening."

"Oh, it is. Pyrokyte, get your brother. I'll get mine."

"Sure thing, man." Pyrokyte replied as he lept for Emerald and tackled him in a roll toward a wall while Taiguard just fired his plasma blast at Kaiguard, who activated his laser-powered wings and jumped out the way, remaining in the air. Taiguard was about to jump and attack, but Lexi brain blasted him and he fell towards the ground. He sat up and looked at her with angry eyes while she got into her fighting stance with Rev and Slam with her. Kye decided to help Emerald while the other Loonatics prepared to protect Kaiguard, who was still in the air, thinking of a plan.

"Maybe… just maybe… while Taiguard's distracted…………" He was thinking in a whisper. He paused as he looked toward the damaged door to Tech's lab. The lab inside was still perfect and undamaged. Then, he looked down towards the action and back at the lab again with an 'I-came-up-with-an-idea!' smile before he flew in without nobody noticing.

As for Emerald, Pyrokyte, and Kye…

Emerald was struggling to keep his evil brother from biting him with his dripping fangs, but he was running out of energy. Kye came in just in time and forced a coil around Pyrokyte's side with a whip. He noticed and before he could do anything, he was snatched off of Emerald hard, making him land on the floor hard. While he was knocked out, Kye front-flipped to Emerald, who was struggling to get up, but couldn't. Kye helped him up on his feet and he felt refreshed again.

"Thanks." Emerald pleaded. "Who are you?"

"I'm KyeVarnyar XVT, but you can call me Kye." Kye replied. Before the meeting could continue, Pyrokyte hissed like an angry cat before he fired deadly acid from his mouth. Emerald and Kye avoided it just in time, making the acid singe the PSX 2000Z7 Interactive Game System down to a liquid state. The evil ferret snarled with anger before he forced deep red bat wings to form on his arms and he flew off towards Emerald and grabbed him by his extremely sharp claws and flew off into a ceiling vent. Kye went wide eyed and gasped as he saw this before he formed his artificial wings and flew up towards the vent, only to be hit by Taiguard's lasers hard on the back, making him fall to the couch first for a soft landing, then slide onto the floor and he was unconcious. Taiguard smiled as he looked over at the other knocked out Loonatics. He eyed Zappondellyo and noticed that he was about to get up. He just stood his ground, just in case.

"Tai…… guard," The creator groaned weakly. "You… don't know what… you're… getting yourself… in… into. Ugh!"

"Oh, hell yeah, I know! Pyrokyte and I are plannin' to take over this HQ and make it ours. That way, you can't rule me and I can make killin' your ass a mission… without that Zodavia bitch!" Taiguard screamed with fury as he walked up to his creator by his tentacles, making himself feel like he has the upper hand. Zappondellyo was enraged inside by this, but he held his cool on the outside. "So, uh… heh, heh… you are no use to me no more and so are your Loonatic friends and that son of a bitch, Kye." Right on cue, the ceiling vent Pyrokyte was in suddenly flew open, revealing him and an unconcious and bloody Emerald in his claws, then he was dropped and he landed on the floor next to Kye. Pyrokyte landed next to Taiguard and his wings went back in his body before he awaited his command. "Try putting that in your formula, bastard. Pyrokyte, throw this trash and shit of Loonatics outta here, including Kye and your bro!"

"Affirmative." Pyrokyte replied.

Meanwhile, in Tech's lab…

Kaiguard just finished the final solution of his experiment and calculated it all professionally. He was just about to add it into the chamber, but was distracted by a body tumbling down the staircase. He turned around and saw Lexi and Zappondellyo, having Zappondellyo holding on to Lexi's still unconcious body. Kaiguard was happy to see him, but then, he was unhappy that he didn't see his friend, Emerald.

"Zappondellyo! Lexi! What happened up there?" He asked. Zappondellyo strained to get up as he spoke.

"Your brother… ugh!... has gone insane!" He replied as he tried to revive Lexi. "He's plannin' to take over the Loonatics' hideout with Pyrokyte."

"But… what about Emerald? What happened to him?"

"Unfortunately, I can't really say. Pyrokyte just…… ripped him up like goddamn paper."

"Oh, shit…"

"Yeah, Kaiguardian. It's hard."

"It's a good thing I made this plan myself. Since Emerald's been nearly murdered and Taiguard and Pyrokyte are on a team, I figured I start making a partner for my alliance as well. It'll be one alliance against another."

"Are… are you serious?" Lexi groaned as she finally came to life. Kaiguard nodded as he resumed his work.

"Yeah. He'll be on the good side, have both powers of me and Taiguard, have a cool, smooth attitude, and he'll be a mix species."

"What's his color gonna be?"

"Lavender with neon green eyes."

"When is he gonna be unleashed?" Zappondellyo asked as he stood up with Lexi.

"In a few minutes. I need to make some final adjustments."

Lexi raised an eyebrow with astonishment as she looked over at Zappondellyo with a smile. He was speechless as he continue to stare at his creation.

"Well, well… heh, heh, heh! This is quite a surprising ability you added to this dragon. Did you _know _that he could make his own creations?" She asked slyly. Zappondellyo looked at her with pink cheeks on his face as he spoke.

"Well, I didn't know. I thought the laser power was enough, but I… guess I was… um… pretty damn daring." He replied. Lexi giggled as she walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck, scruffing the small tuft of fur on the back of his neck.

"I see. So, do you pray that this might work?"

"Yeah. I really hope I've really outdone myself more that I expected."

Later, back in the main lobby…

Pyrokyte just finished dumping the Loonatics out as he looked down at Slam falling with a smile on his face. He was soon startled by Taiguard's furious screaming.

"Pyrokyte, your stupid acid melted the video games!" He yelled. "You really have bad aimin'."

"Oh, shut the fuck up! At least I tried, didn't I?" Pyrokyte shot back as he walked up to him.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"But, I can bring it back to life."

"…really?"

"Allow me." After that was said, Pyrokyte placed his claws on the liquified game system and in seconds, it repaired itself back to the way it was before it was melted. Taiguard chuckled with happiness. "You're welcome, Taiguard."

"Thanks, man. Now, we can play some games! Ha, ha!"

Outside the headquarters…

"Ow,-man!" Rev groaned as he was coming to. "What-a-goddamn-hangover-for-a-dragon-and-his-friend!"

"We've tried our best, Loonatics." Ace pleaded as he was sitting on the sidewalk with his head down. "There's just no damn reasonin' wit 'em."

"I'll tell ya what though…" Danger started as he wiped his blood off his suit. "…if that Taiguard wasn't so strong, I would've killed him when I had the chance!"

"Gejoawoadnndeuadpowerful!" Slam complained, agreeing with Danger. Tech nodded in agreement as Kye was waking up.

"I agree, Slam." Tech complied as he sat up. "There seems to be just no way to defeat Taiguard and Pyrokyte. As long as they're a team, they're unstoppable."

"Aw, man!" Kye moaned. "It's all my fault."

"Why'd you say that, doc?" Ace asked.

"I should've paid more attention to helpin' ya'll with Taiguard when I had the chance! Emerald hasn't woken up yet."

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled as they came up to them. Kye tried and tried to revive the extremely bloddy Emerald, but it was no use!

"What am I gonna do? Emerald always comes up with the best revenge plans and he's gone!"

"Don't panic just yet. We just need to take him back to the shelter where Lexi adopted him." Tech calmly suggested as he picked up Emerald's body. "Rev, can you spot it from here?"

"Let's-see." Rev replied as he used his radar. He looked alll around until he finally found the shelter. "I've-found-it,-Tech! It's-over-there!"

"Let's go, but first… " Tech faced Kye, Ace, and Slam. "…you three have to find a way to get back into the HQ and contact Zodavia. As soon as she gets the news, she'll send me a blueprint of a special weapon that could defeat Taiguard and probably weaken his powers. Same for Pyrokyte. Can you handle it?"

"Sure, Tech. No problem." Ace replied. "I'm sure KyeVarnyar here is an expert of break-ins and invasions witout gettin' our asses caught."

"Whalhdsoijdsandoheouahdsja!" Slam agreed as he patted Kye on the head in agreement. "Kye help out."

"Yeah, I can invade places with out getting caught. I've done it to a children's shelter once… just to help out some hungry kids. I got out just in time when all the kids were fed and the boss came in. He hates me." Kye confessed. Ace chuckled as he gave a small pat on the lynx-wolf-rabbit mix's back.

"Well, that should be useful. Let's get goin', doc." He commanded.

Back in Tech's lab…

Kaiguard just added the mixed ingredients and closed the chamber's lid with Zappondellyo and Lexi watching from behind. Kaiguard turned towards them from over his shoulder with a sly smile as he placed a hand over the 'engage' button.

"Ya'll ready?" He asked them. Zappondellyo and Lexi nodded simultaneously as Kaiguard faced back at the chamber. "Let's hope your works more cut out than you expected, Zappondellyo." After that was said, he pressed the big button and the lightning began the process. All three of them took a step back as they watched the experiment develop. After almost 15 minutes, the experiment was complete and black smoke filled up the glass chamber. The three of them slowly approached the smoke-filled chamber until cleared into…

"A red panda-fox-dragon-rabbit mix?" Zappondellyo asked. This was indeed as he said it. A lavender PandRabbiDragonox that was wearing a sleeveless Loonatic jumpsuit, showing off his muscular, lavender arms. He also has the lavender colored triangle on his chest, the stripe at the waist, lavender on the bottom of his basketball sneakers with the same colored shoelaces, a long lavender dragon tail, and a tall, masculine figure. He had long rabbit ears, just like Zappondellyo, except they stopped at the ankles. He also had his neon green eyes, small blue dragon horns between the ears, and the face of a fox. His height was 6' 3" and he looked to be about 24. Zappondellyo and Lexi were impressed.

"Holy shit!" They both exclaimed together with shock. Kaiguard smiled with satisfaction.

"Like him, huh?" He smoothly asked. "This is Ryzakhanyo, the newest and, probably, the tallest Loonatic in the whole city. He's gonna be one hell of a knockout with Taiguard and Pyrokyte as his target."

"Damn." Zappondellyo muttered as Lexi's super hearing caught it and she giggled. "Uh…… can he talk?"

"Of course, but that's gonna have to wait. Now, Ryzakhanyo, listen up. I really wanna be reunited lovingly with my brother, Taiguard, but since he hates me, he's destined to kill me. I really don't wanna fight him, but since he wants to be this way with Emerald's evil brother, Pyrokyte, it's extremely obvious that he doesn't wanna rest until I'm gone. So, with us seperated, we've placed the entire planet of Acmetropolis in danger. If Taiguard's tentacles were to touch my laser-powered wings, that'll cause an explosion so catastrophic, that nobody will survive, not even the Loonatics themselves. You've gotta team up with me, Zappondellyo, Kye, and Lexi and help us stop those two evil bastards before they finally get to me. Do you accept this dangerous mission?"

"By any means to my strongest duties." Ryzakhanyo replied in an extremely deep male voice. Lexi cooed at it while Zappondellyo just whistled. "I'll be sure to change your brother's heart sooner that you might have thought possible."

"He uses big words. I like that." Lexi commented.

"Well, now that he's been created, let's put him into good use. In other words, let's give him a test drive to Taiguard and Pyrokyte." Zappondellyo suggested as he smiled at Ryzakhanyo, who smiled back.

Meanwhile, in the command center…

Ace, Slam, and Kye made it to the command room and Ace began to contact Zodavia at once. After a few types, Zodavia appeared in the center. This made Slam and Kye stand with precision.

"What is it, Ace?" She started. Ace showed an angry look on his face as he spoke.

"The situation's getting worser and worser by the second. Taiguard and Pyrokyte has taken over out HQ and there's nothing we can do to stop them." He replied. Zodavia nodded in understanding.

"This is indeed a worser situation. Here…" She paused as a rolled up poster appeared in the receiver chamber. "…give these blueprints to Tech right away and tell him to create this as soon as possible. Zodavia out." After that she disappeared. Kye was nearest to the chamber as he walked up to it and grabbed the blueprints.

"I've got them, Ace. Shall we head out?" Kye asked. While the discussion, Slam spotted a shadow walking out of Tech's lab. There were actually 4 shadows in one, having one being taller than the others. This puzzled the tasmanian devil as he walked closer to the door.

"Huh?" He asked himself as he opened the door to just an inch. He saw Kaiguard, Lexi, and Zappondellyo walking in front of Ryzakhanyo with determination. He was surprised to see Kaiguard, Lexi, and Zappondellyo, but was even more surprised to see Ryzakhanyo. He remained quiet as he watched the action that was about to unfold.

Outside the command center…

Taiguard and Pyrokyte were busy playing the game without them noticing the four Loonatics behind them… that is, until Pyrokyte's senstive ears caught the sounds of their footsteps. He paused the game and turned around fast. This alerted Taiguard as he turned around as well.

"What the hell are you three still doin' here? I thought Pyrokyte murdered ya'll!" Taiguard screamed. Kaiguard chuckled with humor.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! You thought so damn wrong, bitch." He cooly replied. "I want you two to meet somebody…" After that was said, Lexi and Zappondellyo moved out of the way to reveal Ryzakhanyo in his hansome pose of his attitude. Taiguard was not impressed, but Pyrokyte, amazingly, was. "…I'd like for you to meet _my_ newest creation: Ryzakhanyo, the tallest and most powerful Loonatic in Acmetropolis. So, now, it's impossible to defeat us."

"Impossible? HA! I think all of this bullshit is possible! As soon as I murder all of ya'll, you'll see once and for all that nobody can stand in the way of Taiguardian H9000!" After that small speech, Taiguard lept in front of Ryzakhanyo and took his position. Ryzakhanyo, however, didn't even show a single sign of fear, which impressed Pyrokyte even more.

"Goddamn." He muttered with amazement.

Back in the command center…

Ace and Kye ended up watching the action with Slam curiously. Ace was really shocked to see Ryzakhanyo not making a move, just standing like a statue. He was wondering who he is.

"Who the fuck is that?" He asked in a whisper. Slam shook his head, telling him that he doesn't know. Kye just shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"I have no idea, but damn! He looks like he could handle anything!" He replied as Slam nodded in agreement. He was too shocked to even make a roar.

Back in the main room…

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Taiguard screamed as he whiplashed a tentacle at Ryzakhanyo, who didn't move much, except his right arm, which he used to have the tentacle coil around and then, fiercely jerked his arm out, forcing Taiguard's whole body to be easily tossed towards Danger's door. This knocked him out, but for a short time. He woke up after 2 minutes and got up on his tentacles with fury. "You bitch!"

"Bring it, motherfucker!" Ryzakhanyo cursed back as he remained in his statue stance with his right arm over his chest. This made Taiguard growl before he fired his plasma breath. Ryzakhanyo prepared for a punch as the plasma was approaching him. Then, when the plasma finally reached him, he punched the energy and it was reflected back towards Taiguard and he flipped out out the way this time as he landed on the lavender Loonatic's shoulders and attempted to choke him. Ryzakhanyo seemed like he sensed it way before he saw it coming and he grabbed Taiguard by his tentacles and swirled him around really fast, like a lasso, before he finally threw him towards the lab and he landed on to the rock hard metal head first, knocking him out for good. Pyrokyte didn't bother to move, for he knew that the results of this test drive were quite obvious. Lexi applauded along with Ace, Slam, and Kye in the command room. Zappondellyo just whistled again. Kaiguard humphed with satisfaction.

"Well, well, well. The results are in. My new alliance has been formed." He announced. "Taiguard will be sure to give up now."

Back in the command center…

Slam stopped clapping as he remained mouth-opened and speechless as Kye handed the blueprints to Ace.

"Holy shit, man! He's unstoppable alright." Kye exclaimed. "We better give these blueprints to Tech so he can help out that new guy, Ryzakhanyo. He seems cool."

"Yeah, doc!" Ace agreed as he took the blueprints. "Okay, Slam. Let's go."

"Uh-uh! Ryzakhanyo andeihoiwasonohquowjdja!" Slam moaned with sadness. Kye sighed as he activated his jetpack and grabbed the big tasmanian devil by his back. He began fussing and moaning the entire time.

"I guess Slam likes him." Kye and Ace said simultaneously and out of nowhere.

To be continued…

(Yep, I've made another Loonatic. He sounds cool, huh? In case you can't pronounce his name, here's how you pronounce it: Rise-a-khan-yo. Info about him will be in the forum. Look out for it.)


	6. More Horror takes its Toll

Chapter 6: More Horror takes its Toll

With two alliances formed, it really makes the rest of Acmetropolis well-aware of the horror that could take more on its toll. Kaiguard formes his own alliance with his creation, Ryzakhanyo, Zappondellyo, and Lexi while Pyrokyte and Taiguard have an alliance all their own. Even though Taiguard and Ryzakhanyo had a bit of a spat a few hours ago, Taiguard is still not giving up without an even bigger battle… but as for Emerald…

"Will he live, doctor?" Tech asked. The vet looked all over Emerald very carefully before he answered.

"He will, luckily. The bad news is that it might take weeks for him to heal with all these deep wounds. 4 weeks to be exact." The vet answered. Danger groaned with frustration.

"Are you nuts!" He exclaimed. "We're having a very dangerous crisis ahead of us and you're saying that it may take 4 weeks, a.k.a. a whole month, to heal Emerald, the revenge planner! Uh-uh! I do NOT wanna die a hero!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the big case at this rate. We have to do the best we can and so do you, Loonatics. I'm sure you can think a sure fire way to stop this crisis once and for all."

"We will." Ace came in, carrying the blueprints. "We've got the perfect arsenal for the revenge right here and all we need Tech to do is build it!"

"Zodavia sent those to you?" Tech asked as he took the poster and looked over it.

"Yeah. She wants you to start building it right away."

"Then, it shall be done. We just gotta pray that Emerald will heal up soon while we plan this."

Back at the Loonatics HQ…

Pyrokyte was playing a video game alone while Taiguard was healing himself with a first aid kit in the couch behind the ferret. While that was happening, Zappondellyo and Lexi were engaged in another passionate liplock while Kaiguard was quietly explaining the whole worldwide crisis with Ryzakhanyo all in Lexi's room.

"Ever since Zappondellyo made Taiguard and I, he always said that we were made to be a pair of loving brothers, being one unstoppable team… but then, when we were born, Taiguard came out saying that he hated the Loonatics, especially Lexi." Kaiguard started. "So, he turned against me and tried to kill me and Zappondellyo. Luckily, the real Loonatics were there and stopped him. Now, it's become a nightmare for Acmetropolis. If our back parts touch, it'll cause the whole world to explode, including us. That's why I've got more people on my side than my brother because we need to strike back. He still thinks he has the upper hand, even though it's just him and Pyrokyte. I'm hoping that fight you two had really changed his heart by now."

"Don't worry, Kaiguard." Ryzakhanyo replied in understanding. "After the dissension between him and I, I'm sure that some outstanding diversification in your brother's heart will come to a disembarkation."

"Jesus, you use huge words. Sure, I gave you advanced vocabulary, but damn! I didn't expect your vocab to be _this _advanced."

"Well, that's how you actualized me."

"Don't remind me." After that was said, a scream of pain was heard from Taiguard, who was still healing his wounds. This scream aburptly stopped Zappondellyo and Lexi's kiss and they looked over at the door with surprise with Ryzakhanyo and Kaiguard. Zappondellyo just shook his head with annoyance as he faced Kaiguard while he was still holding Lexi in his arms.

"He's still trying to manually heal himself?" He asked the blue dragon Loonatic. Kaiguard nodded in response. "When is he gonna learn that he can heal himself naturally with his own powers, like Tech?"

"Probably never. I would tell him, but I'll let him figure it out himself, since he thinks that he can take care of himself." Kaiguard replied.

"Good approximation." Ryzakhanyo agreed as he crossed his arms with annoyance.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned factory that was previously used as Zappondellyo's lab…

"Okay." Tech started as he laid the big poster of blueprints down. "This new advanced armor should be a useful feature for Kaiguard and Zappondellyo."

"Yeah,-but-one-problem…" Rev started as he looked closer at the blueprints. "…that-second-armor-set-looks-a-little-big-for-Zappondellyo."

"You…… you're actually… right… Rev. Good observation. I'm guessing this bigger sized armor is suited for…"

"Ryzakhanyo." Ace finished quickly. Tech turned to him and looked surprised.

"Ryza-what?"

"Ryzakhanyo. He's this new Loonatic that Kaiguard made. He's far more powerful than anybody else on this planet. He's the perfect new comrade for us."

"How tall is he?"

"6' 4" and extremely muscular. He's one Loonatic you shouldn't take for granted."

"Well, in that case, let's make it happen, captain!" Tech grabbed the needed materials for the armored suits and started his work while Ace strapped on his jetpack.

"I'm goin' back to the HQ and see if Lexi, Kaiguard, Zappondellyo, and Ryzakhanyo are alright. Anybody comin' with me, docs?"

"I'll come along." Danger replied as he got up and strapped on his jetpack. Slam growled in response as he strapped on his jetpack as well. Ace chuckled before he looked over at Kye.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna come, Kye? I've got one extra jetpack." He asked. Kye kept his eyesight on the floor as he shook his head in response. He really felt ashamed for not protecting Emerald when he had the chance. Ace felt this as he gently placed the jetpack back down on the floor and started his up. "Well, if ya change ya mind, the extra jetpack is right here, doc. Okay, Loonatics, let's jet!" After that, Danger, Ace, and Slam flew back towards the tower.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Acmetropolis…

Another Mystic ferret and another dragon Loonatic were watching a tv news report from an electronics store. The Mystic ferret looked just like Emerald and Pyrokyte, except he had gold markings and lavender eyes. His bird wings were matching the same color as his eyes. The dragon Loonatic was a female and she looked just the same size as Kaiguard and Taiguard, except she had lavender markings with tangerine colored eyes and a beautiful silky hair mane in lavender as well. They were both shocked to hear the news about Kaiguard and Taiguard.

"I can't believe they just can't get along, causing the whole world to be in peril!" The Mystic ferret exclaimed in his deep male voice. "I wonder how they started fighting in the first place. Don't you , Carnation?"

"Yeah, Paxitony." Carnation, the dragon Loonatic, replied in her sexy deep female voice. "Some kind of insult must've triggered themselves into making a very permanent quarrel. If only there was some way to change them…"

"Yeah, if only." Then, right on cue, they spotted Ace, Danger, and Slam heading for the tower. They smiled as they had an idea.

"Maybe we can after all. Let's go." After Carnation said this, they both flapped their wings and flew off to the tower, following the three Loonatics.

Back at the tower…

Pyrokyte was getting aggrivated with hearing Taiguard's cries of pain every 10 minutes. So, he paused his game and got up in the dragon's face and stopped him from dabbing his final wound with alcohol. This shocked the dragon as he looked at his ferret friend.

"Do you have self-healing powers?" Pyrokyte asked with an annoyed tone. Taiguard's pupils shrank with realization. He felt so embarrased as he lowered the cotton ball and settled it down beside him.

"Oh, yeah. Damn, I forgot!" He replied as he put away the first aid kit and healed himself in a second. "Sorry, man."

"Thanks. Now, I can concentrate on my game. Besides, playing video games helps me come up with ideas to get rid of your brother and his new friend."

"Really! Well, you can continue then. I ain't gonna bother ya anymore!"

In Lexi's room…

"Aw, man!" Kaiguard moaned as he overheard. "Taiguard finally discovered that he can heal himself! Now, what am I gonna do!"

"Don't beleaguer yourself." Ryzakhanyo replied he picked up his creator from under his arms. "Sure, having healing powers may make your kinsman unsurmountable, but there is a way to disable those dynamisms."

"Really? How?"

"My little privileged information. You will find out soon."

"I hope so." After that was said, there was fighting going on from outside. 6 minutes later, the double doors opened and in flew Ace, Danger, Slam, and, at the very last minute, Paxitony and Carnation flew in without nobody noticing and they landed under Lexi's bed as the others began talking.

"Whew!" Danger sighed as he landed on Lexi's bed. "That was _too _close. For a second there, I actually thought my ass was gonna get shot."

"So did I, Duck, but we got good news." Ace replied as he walked up to Zappondellyo. "Emerald will be able to be healed, but the bad news is that it'll take a whole month for him to heal."

"Oh, no! Are you serious!" Kaiguard exclaimed as he flew up to the two. "Emerald is my best friend!"

"Yeah, I'm serious, doc. Hopefully, he'll be fully healed just in time for you two to be back together as a loving brotherly team."

"Ryzakhanyo, havhkajdquhwjhdasjocnoqshaka!" Slam exclaimed with excitedness as he walked up to Ryzakhanyo. "Mydoaoiwohcnaoieiiljowehfff!"

"I never knew you such a huge zealot of mine. If you like me this much, would you like to intercede in helping us stop this quandary that's happening all over Acmetropolis?"

"Uh…… uh-huh."

"Very gratifying! All we have to do is have some kind of repository."

"What the hell is with those words he be sayin'?" Danger asked in a freaked-out tone. Kaiguard flew up in the mallard's face with a smug look.

"Look, Danger. If you don't like Ryzakhanyo's advanced vocabulary, then you can leave." He replied smoothly. "You're gonna have to get used to it, now that he's on my side."

"Kaiguardian?" Ryzakhanyo called. They all turned towards the tall Loonatic. "Slam Tasmanian wants to facilitate you in stopping your kinsman from causing precariousness to this entire planet. Is that unobjectionable with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I could use some extra muscle. Ace, you take care of Emerald for me. Danger, you stay here with us and keep watch."

"Keep watch? For what!" Danger asked.

"My brother and his friend, of course! Zappondellyo and Lexi, if they start making plans, see if you can make them out and we can make a play to tackle his way to touchdown. Speakin' of a 'repository', Ace, I saw you with some blueprints. What were they for?"

"Zodavia's made some blueprints for some well-advanced armor for you and Ryzakhanyo. At first, I thought the armor for Ryzakhanyo was for Zappondellyo, but Tech… no! Danger said that it was for Ryzakhanyo. It looks like those armor suits have some hard weapons loaded in there." Ace replied.

"Whoa! Awesome! How long will it take to finish building those?"

"Shorter than what it takes to heal Emerald, I know that, doc!"

"Oh, okay."

"Well, better go back and watch Emerald for ya. I'll call ya if somethin' good comes up." After that, Ace was the only one that left. Danger groaned as he placed down his jetpack.

"Well, I guess I better keep watch. Lexi, stand behind me." He moaned. Lexi sighed with annoyance as she released herself from Zappondellyo's arms, but he quickly snatched her back and gave her one more deep kiss before she smiled with an even pinker face.

"Oh, Zappondellyo!" Lexi playfully called out after the blushing moment. "You love me that much, huh?"

"As much as I want you to be loved, my Princess." Zappondellyo replied as he stroked her face lovingly. "You do good out there."

"I will. Thanks." After that, she took her spot behind Danger while Zappondellyo huddled with Ryzakhanyo, Kaiguard, and Slam.

"Okay, you guys. We really need to think of a perfect plan…" Kaiguard started.

"…before things get any worse." Paxitony finished as he came out from under the bed with Carnation behind him. Kaiguard took a good look at Carnation and fell in love. She didn't notice as she was paying attention to what her friend was saying. "Carnation and I are experts at changing an evil adversary's heart without violence. We'll be glad to assist you, if you don't mind."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. My name is Paxitony Rashivev, by the way."

"And what's Lavender Goddess' name again? She's hot like the sun on a summer's day!" Carnation giggled at Kaiguard's sheepish behavior as she walked up to the blue dragon Loonatic and gently stroked under his chin, making him drool.

"My name is Carnation Williams. I'm a descendent of your ancestor's girlfriend, Rachel. His name is Tahitii Taylless, right?"

"Y… y… yeah. I'm Kai… kai… kai… "

"Kaiguard." Zappondellyo finished with an annoyed tone in his deep voice. Carnation giggled again.

"You're name's pretty cool, Kaiguard. We've heard about this big quarrel between you and your evil sibling, Taiguard. How did the fight start?" She asked. Kaiguard finally snapped out of it before he spoke.

"Ahem! Well, when we were just made, we saw a news report about the Loonatics. That's when he started goin' crazy like hell over Lexi the most! I protested against him and he got pissed after that and then… well, that's how it started." He replied.

"Oh! That's terrible! Thanks for telling me. By the way…" She got closer to his face and finished by whispering seductively:"…you're pretty cute." After that was said, she gave him a deep liplock and it was held for over 10 minutes. While the kiss was in session, Paxitony explained the plan.

"If you want to confront Taiguard with violence, then maybe Ryzakhanyo should be the only one with the armor. Kaiguard's already powerful enough to even shoot this guy." He started. Ace nodded in agreement as Slam growled in agreement as well. Ryzakhanyo was stroking his chin with observation. "Then, when he's weakened enough, not close enough to killing him however, Carnation and I will try our best to bring out his past to loving his brother. Deal?"

"Deal!" The three Loonatics replied together.

Meanwhile, outside in the lobby…

"So, now that you're done playing a shootin' game, what's you revenge plan?" Taiguard asked. Pyrokyte chuckled as he turned towards the evil dragon.

"Okay, you saw that before I played that shooting game, I played some crazy-ass fighting game with extremely gross fatalities. Simply, our plan is played out just like that, even if we have to set a trap." Pyrokyte replied. Taiguard growled with hunger at the thought of it.

"Excellenté! That plan's is sure to kill Kaiguard and Ryzakhanyo for sure!"

"Yeah. It'll go by so fast, he won't know what hit him! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back in Lexi's room…

"Oh, no!" Lexi exclaimed as he overheard with her sensitive hearing. "Kaiguard, they really wanna murder you… and Ryzakhanyo, too!"

"Well, I'll be prepared!"

"So will myself." Ryzakhanyo agreed. "Paxitony's machination will be sure to delude his exertion in killing my commandant."

"Such strong words from an experiment like yours, Kaiguard." Carnation sighed. "I hope his fighting is as good as he looks."

"Thanks, Carnation." Kaiguard replied. "I just hope that Emerald will be okay throughout all this crap."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kaiguard." Zappondellyo said calmly. "Don't worry. Ace'll call you if there's anything wrong or if there's any imporvement."

"I sure hope he'll be okay because I do think that with that deadly plan Taiguard has in store, I think horror itself has taken its toll along with it. It won't make it worse! I know it!"

To be continued…


	7. Preparing for Final Battle

Chapter 7: Preparing for Final Battle!

Back at the abandoned factory, Tech just finished the final touches to Ryzakhanyo's armor. He placed it safely in a protective case and waited for Ace to return with any news about Emerald's condition. When the yellow and black rabbit finally arrived, he walked up to Tech with a saddened look on his face.

"Well? Is Emerald healing up?" Tech asked. Ace shook his head as he took the protective case.

"Slowly, but surely, he's healing." Ace replied.

"Aw, man. Well, Ryzakhanyo's armor is ready for final battle. Take it back to him and tell Kaiguard that there's a special surprise in this case."

"Okay, doc."

Back at the HQ…

"Check this out…" Pyrokyte started as he pulled out a small black stick. Taiguard wasn't amused… until Pyrokyte pressed the silver button on the stick. He raised an eyebrow in astonishment. "…You see these two shiny silver blades? This is called the Double Silver and it's the best killer sword ever. This'll decapitate Kaiguard in a split second!"

"Sweet!" Taiguard exclaimed as he pulled out his weapon, which was…

"A liquid formula?"

"Yeah. Once I drink this outrageous blue stuff, I'll grow bigger and stronger than Kaiguard. Then, he'll see who's the best in Acmetropolis!"

"Cool."

In Lexi's room…

"Secret weapons and a beatdown." Kaiguard said sarcastically as he walked around the room aimlessly. "Just what I need for a treatment! Great!"

"Look on the bright side though…" Danger started. "At least, you don't have to fight about Lexi anymore."

"Yeah." Lexi agreed as she was held in Zappondellyo's arms in the bed. "Ryzakhanyo, Kaiguard, you two should have weapons by now. Where's Ace?"

"Present!" Ace called from the back of the room. "Ryzakhanyo, I've got your special armor Tech just finished makin', doc."

The lavender PandRabbiDragonox Loonatic walked up to the yellow and black rabbit and took the case from him. When he opened it, inside was a perfectly sized purple armor suit with a plasma laser wristband included. The armor was equipped with protective glasses, metal wristbands, metal shoulder pads, and a t-shirt with jeans and boots for extra accessory. Kaiguard was astonished by the special surprise inside the case as Ryzakhanyo removed his suit. The blue dragon Loonatic reached in and pulled out…

"A liquid formula?" Kaiguard asked in a puzzled manner as he held the bottle in front of his face. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Tech said it was something special for ya." Ace replied. "It's called the Dragon Enhancer for Strength, Power, and Extreme Demolition. Once you drink this, you'll become a whoppin' 20 times larger and stronger than how you are now. Everything will increase, including your laser power. How's that for a secret weapon, huh?"

"It's perfect! Tell Tech I said thanks… if I win."

"This protective bulletproof vest will make me with greater reason, will it?" Ryzakhanyo asked with wonder.

"Yeah. By 70 percent from how you are now. I'm sure you two will do us Loonatics a favor and fight them on your own, Kaiguard. I suggest you tell your brother that you'll take the battlefield to the Worldrome, where the basherball games are usually held. That way, you'll have plenty of room, in case you drink the formula or if you need to fly. I'd like to assist Ryzakhanyo with a weapon of my favorite…" Ace announced as he pulled out the Ninjizer 500 from behind him and handed it to the tall Loonatic, who took it with appreciation. "…it's called the Ninjizer 500, guaranteed to knock the crap outta Taiguard or your return will pay you 500 dollars. No questions asked."

"Very superlative! Zappondellyo, don't you have any abetment for us?"

"Actually, I do… for Kaiguard." Zappondellyo replied as he released Lexi from his arms and pulled out a shiny golden upside-down triangle pendant that fits perfectly in replacement of his blue one. "This special permanent pendant will turn you into a mighty warrior along with this special formula Tech has sent you. Use it well to your advantage, okay?"

"I will, Master Zappondellyo. Carnation…" Kaiguard started as he slowly walked up to his lavender girlfriend. "…you have any last words before I face this… battle?"

"Last words… hmm." Carnation replied as she became into deep thought. "…A wiser Acmetropolis citizen once told me: 'Aim high in life, but watch for flying colors.' It's a… very important quote that I kept in my head as a matra every day, since I was made and it's never failed me… not once."

"Who was this 'wiser Acmetropolis citizen'?" Lexi asked in wonder. Carnation chuckled as she spoke.

"My creator, Doctor and Professor Gary Hashavovo Zkarriva. He's been making expriments like me for over 4 decades."

"Wow. Maybe I should meet up with him sometimes." Zappondellyo stated. Kaiguard paid his attention back to the quotation.

"So, your last piece of advice is: 'Aim high in life, but watch for flying colors.', right?" He repeated. Carnation nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Keep this in your head. Trust me on this. It'll help if you repeat this phrase in your head every time you're in a predicament. Okay?" She replied with courage. Kaiguard hugged her in response.

"I will, thanks."

"Good luck." Ace congradulated with Lexi simultaneously.

To be continued…

(I know this was pretty short, but this is where they prepare for the battle, which I know you all are anxious for. Trust me, you'll love it.D)


	8. Final Battle

Chapter 8: Final Battle!

(It's finally here! The big battle as to who's fate will strive. Enjoy!)

The next day…

"Hello, citizens of Acmetropolis!" Zodavia announced as the Worldrome was overcrowded with every single citizen in Acmetropolis, including Emerald, who was in a healing bed next to Tech in the audience. "Today, we're ready to witness the battle that coule decide our fate. Kaiguard and Ryzakhanyo versus Taiguard and Pyrokyte. We'll have two separate battles. Kaiguard versus Taiguard and Ryzakhanyo versus Pyrokyte, which will be the first fight."

As this was said, Ryzakhanyo stood at his entrance, ready to fight. Pyrokyte was in the same position in his entrance, with his own armor made by himself. Zodavia appeared in the center of the hugs arena as she spoke.

"On the right entrance, the tallest Loonatic and, probably, the most powerful as well… Ryzakhanyo!"

The tall lavender PandRabbiDragonox walked out with the crowd going wild, holding his sword in one hand and a plasma ultima whip strapped to his waist. His armor was powerful and massive as he Zodavia took a final check of him.

"And in the left entrance… Pyrokyte!" She continued as the evil Mystic ferret twin of Emerald walked out in his armor… and on two feet with his extremely sharp sword. When he approached the two, Zodavia improved Pyrokyte as she continued. "This first battle will be a two round match, having 4 minutes of fighting time each. Whoever's the last one standing will be the victor. Any questions?" The two sidekicks shook their heads while staring at each other eye-to-eye. "Now, may the force of the Loonatics be with you and good luck. Fighting stance! Ready………… BEGIN!" After that, Zodavia disappeared just in time for Pyrokyte to slash his sword, only to be miraculously blocked by Ryzakhanyo's impressive armored wristband. He smiled as he blocked the sharp sword as he pulled out his whip and slashed the sword in half, shocking Pyrokyte and sending the crowd going wild, especially Slam, who was freaking Ace, Lexi, Zappondellyo, Danger, and Rev out.

"My God!" Danger exclaimed he watched the tasmanian devil go nearly out of control with his excessive cheering. "Is it just me or is Slam bein' very supportive to Ryzakhanyo?"

"Slam is Ryzakhanyo's biggest fan and probably his best friend." Zappondellyo replied in his expert tone. "It's nothing new really."

"Well, tell him to take a chill pill and sit his big, purple ass down."

"Ugh!"

"Danger is such a retard around Slam." Lexi muttered under her breath, agreeing with Zappondellyo. Ace shook his head in response.

Back in the arena…

Ryzakhanyo dodged Pyrokyte's 23rd attack in a row without getting hit not once since the fight started. This was pissing the ferret off as he landed on his feet again.

"Look, Mr. Block-and-Sense-Every-Move! I've had it up to here with your crazy blockin'! Time to end this!" He screamed as he pulled out a spare sword from behind his back. "Prepare to block for one last time!"

"I'm expectant for this, bastard. Bring it." Ryzakhanyo replied bravely as he stood in his usual still-as-a-statue stance. Pyrokyte ran up to him, screaming with effort on the way. The sword was really close from slashing Ryzakhanyo until…

"ULTIMA WHIP!" He screamed as he launched his whip out of his pocket and it hit the ferret under his chin, leaving it bleeding with a deep wound at his neck as it was in slow-motion with Pyrokyte falling towards the ground on his back hard, leaving his blood staining his fur and the arena grounds, rendering him unconcious and claiming Ryzakhanyo the winner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this first match is… Ryzakhanyo!" Zodavia announced as she appeared next to the Loonatic and raised his hand up in victory. "Congradulations! This'll give Kaiguard an advantage for sure. You may sit in the audience with the other Loonatics while I check on the two dragons."

Meanwhile, in Taiguard's preparation room…

Taiguard overheard the victory of Ryzakhanyo and grew angry.

"Oh, hell no, man!" He cursed to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Kaiguard will die for that! Him and his makin'-his-own-experiment tail! I can't wait 'til I kill him! When I do, he'll realize how stupid he is for lyin' about the start of our fight. If only there was a way to… make…… this… competition………… better…… hmmmm…" After that was said, Zodavia appeared behind him.

"Are you ready, Taiguardian H9000?" She asked. Taiguard turned himself around his chair as he spoke.

"Yeah, just one thing… is there another female Loonatic besides Lexi in the audience?"

"Yes. Her name is Carnation Williams. She's the descendant of Tahitii's girlfriend, Rachel and powered by lavender colored powers. She's also Kaiguard's girlfriend. Why?"

"I wanna talk to her for a second."

"Make it quick. You have 2 minutes until the battle begins."

Later, in the audience…

Carnation and Paxitony were astonished by Ryzakhanyo's win and they were discussing it. Carnation didn't notice Taiguard stalking up on her from behind, but Lexi's super hearing did as she quickly turned towards him and grew wide eyed, but before she could react…

_**Zzzzzzit! **_

…Taiguard zapped the lavender dragon Loonatic to an unconcious state and took her away with his tentacles, leaving Lexi silently cursing to herself for not warning her in time.

"Goddamn it." She muttered.

Later, in arena after Zodavia announced Kaiguard and Taiguard…

"Hey, Taiguard!" Kaiguard exclaimed as he looked among the audience and noticed that Carnation was absent beside Paxitony. "What happened to my girlfriend!"

"You mean her?" Taiguard asked sarcastically as his tentacles revealed the unconcious Carnation limp in the back appendenges. "She's in some 'good' hands."

"If you hurt her, I'll…"

"You'll what? Fire that laser shit at me! You wish! Look! I'm makin' a lil' wager. Whoever wins, gets this sexy chick. Deal?"

Kaiguard was confused as to why Taiguard was plotting this, but either way…

"……………………deal… and you better not break this deal at the last minute, either!"

"Don't worry, bro." Taiguard telekinetically transported Carnation on the prize pedestal. "She'll be fine. Now, how about we start this?"

"Lets." After that was said, the two dragons got into their fighting stances and Taiguard started the fight by firing a plasma burst at his brother, knocking Kaiguard towards the ground on his back hard. When he was regaining his vision, Taiguard used his tentacles to strangle him as hard as he can. Kaiguard struggled to get himself free until he finally fired a laser from his chest, hitting Taiguard and knocking him backwards. After that happened, they were in a fist fight. Kaiguard scratched Taiguard's face to the point where it was bleeding with his scarred suit. Then, Taiguard used his tentacle to slap Kaiguard back along with a fierce scratch against his side, making his scream in pain with a roar as he fell, holding his bleeding side. Taiguard was about to strangle him again as he was phased, but Kaiguard became smarter than usual and operated his laserwings, firing 3 from one wing and 3 from the other simultaneously and they all hit Taiguard hard, knocking him towards the ground, sliding to the very edge of the arena. After the slide, he slowly sat up and saw Kaiguard flying towards Carnation in an attempt to free her, but Taiguard grew pissed as he used his stood on his two feet and formed up a huge plasma ball and fired it at the blue dragon, knocking him out.

"You think you can cheat, don't you, Kaiguard!" He screamed as he flew over to him and picked him up again, strangling him again. Kaiguard kept his eyes closed as he slowly used his right hand to reach for the formula Tech gave him in a needle and stuck it in his leg without Taiguard noticing. After the whole needle was inserted, he dropped the needle, making Taiguard freeze in puzzlement as he looked down at the object, then at Kaiguard, who slowly began to grow. This made Taiguard quickly release his tentacles as he watched his brother grow into a giant version of himself. When he was completely grown, he was indeed 30 times taller than what he was before with intense muscles and his voice improved as well, which was deep… really deep.

"Cheatin' is not what I do, you dumb bastard." He said smoothly as he looked down at his brother. Taiguard chuckled as he smiled.

"You came prepared, huh?" He asked cooly. "Well…" He pulled out a needle of his own. "…watch this." After that, he stuck himself, sending the formula into his bloodstream. After it was emptied, he grew into the same size and form as Kaiguard, growling with extreme anger. "Who's laughing now!"

"This'll be a great challenge for me. Let's finish this, bro. Carnation is mine and always will be!"

"Tell it to someone who gives a crap!"

After that was said, the two gigantic versions of the dragons began fighting in a part-wrestling, part-karate style. Kaiguard had the upper hand, due to the fact that his temporary laserwings were permanent as he used them to block punches from his evil brother. Taiguard then used his tentacles to grab Kaiguard by this arm and he flung him over his head, knocking him towards the pedestal where Carnation was being held, just tipping it until it was back to its stance, which woke her up. When Kaiguard got up to his feet and charged at Taiguard, Carnation was shocked at what she was seeing. She grew furious as she struggled to free herself from the chains that were binding her. Taiguard saw this from over Kaiguard's shoulder and roared loudly, abruptly stopping her from escaping.

"Don't make me eat those chains along with you, bitch!" He screamed. Carnation grew furious on the inside as she sat still again. Back in the fight, Kaiguard was about to bite his brother to catch him off guard, but Taiguard sensed it beforehand and wrapped a tentacle around his hand, sending hot plasma energy through his veins, burning him to death in the inside while he was screaming with extreme pain. Carnation saw this and decided to do the unexpected. She finaly broke herself free of her chains and started flying above the scene without Taiguard noticing. When she had full aim, she started forming a lavender-colored laser-lightning-plasma-lava mixed ball, which was guaranteed to be 50 times stronger than Taiguard's plasma and Kaiguard's laser put together. When it was at its full size, she held it as she prepared herself to fire.

"Oh, Taiguard?" She called from her location. Taiguard looked over to the empty pedestal, but didn't see the lavender dragon Loonatic. He then looked above him and gasped with shock. "Lookin' for me, baby?"

"How in the hell did you get up there?" He asked furiously.

"Let's just say I have ways… and my ways are a lot stronger than yours."

"Prove it!"

"Just what I wanted to hear. Adios, mi amigo!" After that was said, she fired her huge multi-energy sphere at him, completely missing Kaiguard, which was how she wanted it. When it hit the red evil dragon, there was a bright lavender flash in the whole arena. This was Carnation's chance to save Kaiguard and fly up to higher ground just in time for Kaiguard to change back to his normal form. When the flash finally disappeared, it showed Taiguard knocked out and back to his normal form. He had bloody bruises all over his body, having most of them being deep wounds in their own little pools of blood. The crowd was silent, including Slam, as they saw this. Carnation flew back down to the ground with the unconcious Kaiguard in her arms and settled him down gently as she landed on the ground. "Kaiguard? Kaiguard, are you okay?"

Kaiguard stirred a little, taking a shuttering breath of life as his green eyes fluttered weakly for a moment. When he saw Carnation's face, he showed a small smile before he replied to the question by passionately kissing her on the mouth. This made everybody in the audience finally cheer in celebration. Slam went completely crazy, hugging Danger in the process.

"Ugh! Slam! Let me go!" He exclaimed as he was hugged to death. Lexi, Ace, Tech, Paxitony, Emerald, Zappondellyo, Ryzakhanyo, Rev, and now, Pyrokyte chuckled at this display. Zappondellyo was surprised to see Pyrokyte laying next to Emerald.

"Well, well, well, Pyrokyte." He started as he saw the two ferrets next to each other in a loving manner. "Looks like you two really made a brotherly bond between each other. Will you two stay this way forever?"

"Yeah, now that I know how responsible I have to be to my younger twin brother." Pyrokyte replied as he hugged his brother. "I have my priorties straightened out now."

"Great."

Back in the arena…

Zodavia appeared between the unconcious Taiguard and Carnation and Kaiguard, who just slowly sat up.

"Congradulations, Kaiguard." She announced. "As a rewards for winning, you have a choice. You could either have Carnation and Taiguard or completely lose Taiguard and keep Carnation. The choice is yours."

Kaiguard looked around the audience until he spotted the Loonatics, Zappondellyo, Ryzakhanyo, Paxitony, Emerald, and Pyrokyte. Then, he looked at Carnation, who showed a smile, encouraging him to make his own choice. He then looked over at his unconcious brother, who was just opening his purple eyes. His eyes were glossy with tears of sadness and pain. Kaiguard's eyed started to get glossy as well when he saw this and made his decision in his mind…

The next day, in the Loonatics HQ…

It was a beautiful morning in Acmetropolis. Kaiguard, Ace, Ryzakhanyo, Tech, and Zappondellyo were all meditating in the same circle while Rev and Taiguard were playing some air hockey. Emerald and Pyrokyte were playing chess together in the kitchen while Slam was watching with confusion and Lexi was cooking breakfast with Carnation as she was talking with Zodavia from her headset.

"It was a deadly battle, but they managed, huh?" Lexi said as she flipping pancakes.

"Well, they are dragons, Lexi." Zodavia replied from the headset. "They have advantages for surviving battle like that."

"I never knew."

"How is everybody doing?"

"Just fine. The pair of twins have been getting along well and they haven't fought since last night."

"What are the pair of twins doing?"

"Well, Pyrokyte and Emerald are behind Carnation and I, playing chess together. Slam's watching them, but he confused as hell. Kaiguard's meditating with Tech, Ace, Zappondellyo, and Ryzakhanyo and Taiguard's playing air hockey with Rev. Everyone's doing fine."

"What about you and Zappondellyo's relationship?"

"You know about that?"

"Ace managed to tell me everything last night before bed."

"Well, our relationship got better. He asked me out on a date for tonight and damn! I'm excited."

"I've noticed. You're not nervous, are you?"

"Not really. My superhearing will come in handy."

"Hope so. Good luck on your date."

"Thanks."

Later, at breakfast…

"How did everybody do?" Lexi asked out of curiosity.

"Kaiguard's meditation style is very unique." Tech replied. "He uses his laser wings as his 'ego healer'. I told me that it really helps, but I'm still confused."

"Wow. Taiguard, how about you?"

"I beat Rev by a landslide!" Taiguard exclaimed happily. "I thought his super speed was helping, but it was my tentacles that stopped his last shot, makin' me score."

"Rev, what happened?" Ace asked with humor.

"Oh,-shut-up!" Rev moaned. "I-was-beaten-by-a-dragon! So-what?"

"Aw, stop poutin', Rev." Danger replied. "I was watching tv the whole time you all were doin' your own little thing and I didn't mind the winning."

"Of-course-you-didn't!"

"Don't worry about it, Rev." Lexi encouraged. "Just pretend it never happened. Pyrokyte, Emerald, how was the chess game?"

"I actually beat Pyrokyte." Emerald replied. "When he was down to his king and he moved his queen over towards my knight, I managed to use my rook and demolish his king."

"Cool. Now, Zappondellyo…"

"I know, I know." Zappondellyo came in, stopping Lexi. "Tonight's date. I already made reservations to Havino's Italian Cuisine. It was difficult, but I managed."

"You know I can't wait."

"I know, but just wait. The date'll be here faster that Rev could run."

So, after the pair of twins became loving couples to each other, they became temporary additional recruits of the Loonatics, giving the ferrets their own suits. As for Lexi and Zappondellyo's date, that will be the next chapie. Look out for it.

To be continued…


	9. Zappondellyo's Date

Chapter 9: Zappondellyo's Date

After the big victory of Kaiguard and Taiguard, everything in Acmetropolis was back to normal. It was now time for Zappondellyo to prove his love to Lexi by going on his first date, which was the next night…

"My God!" Zappondellyo swore to himself as he was getting ready for the date with Kaiguard's help. "I'm pretty nervous. I've heard that Lexi can look rather sexy in a dress for a Loonatic."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just as nervous as you." Kaiguard agreed as he was getting his creator's bowtie on while he was flying with his laserwings. "I'm wearing my best tux and ready for my date with Carnation."

"You really love her, huh? What about Taiguard?"

"He said he'd rather wrestle with Slam than go on a date. Besides, he was so evil-lookin' that no girl could walk up to him."

"I understand. Where's Lexi?"

"She getting dressed in her room with Carnation. Everybody else is in the main room, watchin' tv."

"I can't wait to see what she's wearing…"

Meanwhile, in Lexi's room…

"You look… marvelous, girl!" Carnation exclaimed as she looked over Lexi's dress, which was a beautiful green slik dress with short sleeves and she was out of her Loonatic suit. "If only I could wear dresses like you…"

"You could… in your size." Lexi complied. "But, for now, you gotta wear your sexy business suit, which is pretty fly."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, are you nervous about your date with Kaiguard?"

"Not too nervous. This is my first date, so I'll get used to it after a few moments. Are you nervous?"

"If we say that word one more time, I'm gonna be."

"Sorry."

Later, in a taxi towards Havino's Italian Cuisine…

"So, you two are dating in a different place, right?" Zappondellyo asked out the window where Kaiguard and Carnation were flying.

"Yeah. They got a special place for dragon Loonatics like us where we can have a date or just hang out." Kaiguard replied. "I just wanna wish ya'll good luck. Oh! And Lexi, you might wanna watch Zappondellyo. Taiguard just told me that when he gets impatient, he really unleashes some kind of tempermental rage that could send everybody being as burnt as over-toasted bread. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks for tellin' me." Lexi replied. "Should I brain blast him, just in case he is about to shock somebody?"

"It'll temperarily calm him down once he's on the ground, so be sure to give him a good slap across the face when he's unconcious."

"Okay. I'll make sure he doesn't get too tempermental."

As soon as Kaiguard and Carnation flew off into the sky, Zappondellyo and Lexi were at the Italian resturant. When they entered inside the place, they were escorted to their seats and waited paitently for a waiter.

"Zappondellyo, I just need you to know… you really enlightened me with your two dragon creations. Taiguard scared me at first, but then, when you mentioned that you made them, it really made me think that you were sexy to do something like that." Lexi spoke as she folded her arms. Zappondellyo blushed at that statement as he looked at his claws.

"Thanks. I… really appreciate your understanding about this 'curse' I got from the meteor." He replied. Lexi shook her head in protest.

"It's not a curse. It should be a gift for your efforts. Here's my question, though: What was your former job before the meteor came? Mine was a cheerleader."

"I was a famous genetic experimentation scientist at Tech's school. We never met before and he always heard about me from a papparazzi. As for me, I was the best when it came to making experimentations like Taiguard and Kaiguard, but they really weren't my first experiments."

"They weren't?"

"Hello, sir and madam." A waiter with a Italian accent said to them as he walked up to them. "I am Floyd and I'll be you waiter tonight. Would you like something to drink first while you think up your order or are you ready to order now?"

"We'll order now." Zappondellyo replied as Lexi remained shocked at the fact that Kaiguard and Taiguard weren't his first experiments. "I'll have Chicken Parmasean Pasta with extra sauce and water. What about you, Lexi?"

"……huh?" She babbled as she snapped out of it, then regained himself. "Oh! Uh… I'll have whatever he's havin' with white grape juice."

"As you wish. Your orders will be served to you in a few minutes." Floyd said as he left for the kitchen. Lexi turned back to her boyfriend with the same shocked look.

"Now, back to your past life… Did you say that Taiguard and Kaiguard weren't your first experiments!" She asked.

"Yeah." Zappondellyo replied. "My first experiment was actually a baby one, but his function was to be a fierce tae kwon do champion in a small package. His appearance fools you."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like a ferret-Long Eared rabbit mix with the height of only 2' 5" inches and had ears that are 5 times longer than his height and armspan put together. He also has very rounded, cute look with big adorable black eyes that could fool anyone. He's also powered by plasma, but this plasma is more advanced. One hit will kill you."

"Damn!"

"Yeah. He's that strong."

"Where is he?"

"Unfortunately, he was transferred to the past where it was more rounded. They loved his abilities, but he was too rounded and gentle for a time like this. I'll still remember him, though."

"Did he have a name?"

"His name was Flavessant, due to his bright neon blue colored fur."

"I guess we'll never see him again, huh?"

"No."

15 minutes passed and Zappondellyo's lightning was charging up silently in his claws. Lexi noticed and prepared herself.

"Zappondellyo, calm down. Our pasta's coming." She pleaded calmly. Zappondellyo obeyed and shut down his lightning.

"I'm tryin' to be paitent, but they're takin' their forever lovin' time!" He exclaimed as he slowed his temper. "How long does it take to make some pasta?"

"Well, maybe it's the chicken. They have to make it perfect, ya know."

"Do they have to be _that _perfect? Geez!"

"Just calm down. Don't make me brain blast you."

"………………………" Zappondellyo remained silent as he sat perfectly still throughout the rest of his waiting.

Meanwhile, at Dragon Loonatic Café…

Kaiguard and Carnation were already eating their shrimp scampy with Italian dressing and pink lemonade. They were just talking and enjoying themselves.

"So, Kaiguard, I heard rumors about the fact that if your wings touch your brother's tentacles, the whole planet will blow up. Is this true?" Carnation asked. Kaiguard shook his head.

"Luckily, no. After some research, Zappondellyo made the final statement that plasma and laser does go together in a friendly way."

"Like Yin and Yang from Lilo & Stitch."

"Yeah. Now, you're catchin' on, baby."

"I'm glad it's all false. I was scared with you two wrestled each other playfully last night."

"No need to worry about it. I wonder if Zappondellyo's controlling himself…"

"Better call Lexi and make sure."

Back at the Italian resturant…

Lexi was behind a counter, shockingly watching her boyfriend go on an impatient rampage with his lightning flares going everywhere, shocking everybody. She already brain blasted him 20 times earlier, but he hit her back every time along with blocking the blasts. Pretty soon, she was changed into her Loonatic suit, prepared for her back-up to arrive. While she was waiting, a sapphire blue colored Loonatic, similar to Zappondellyo, walked out of the kitchen in his matching Loonatic suit. The only thing that was different about him was the neon green mane on his head, down to the base of his neck, he had hands instead of claws, longer ears, down to his ankles, and matching eyes. He wore a sleeveless Loonatic suit, showing his extreme muscles.

"Lexi Bunny? Is that you?" He called out in a deep hansome male voice. Lexi turned towards him fast and had a sudden flashback to when she just was just leaving the cheerleading tryouts.

(Flashback…)

Lexi sat against the school walls with her face against her knees in dispair as she sighed with frustration. The green Zappondellyo-looking creature with the impressive muscles saw her and felt bad about her failure in joining the squad. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lexi." He greeted in his hansome voice. "My name is Raviiono Winstead Plasterballion. What's wrong?"

"The stupid captain of the cheerleading squad. That's what's wrong." Lexi replied, keeping her eye contact away from him. "Why?"

"I… figured that was the case. I faced the same prophecy, except mine involved the chess club."

"The chess club?" Lexi looked over at him and saw how cute he was with his blue eyes and green fur. She remained focused as Raviiono continued. "What happened?"

"My chess playing strategies were so good that they kicked me out. They didn't want somebody that knew every single move in chess and who would win in less than 10 minutes. They thought that was too quick for their way of playing."

"Wow. You're that smart, huh?"

"Well, Zappondellyo and Tech are my closest competitors at this rate in our IQ's."

"What are you smartest at? Tech's in inventing and Zappondellyo's is making genetic experimentations."

"Mine is both combined."

"Damn! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Most of my projects are the most impressive in this school and apparently… the Science Department of this facility won't accept that fact."

"Why? They think you're… _too smart _ for their studies?"

"Exactly."

"That's some harsh crap. Maybe I'm not the only one after all."

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad I found you. I… need you to be my best friend and support me. My smarts won't improve anytime soon, if I don't have anybody to help me out. If you do this, I promise… I'll be sure to help you by any means necessary as a reward."

Lexi was touched by those kind words as she was getting into happy tears. As her reply, she gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. They were now trusted friends.

(Flashback, to the resturant…)

"Raviiono?" She whispered as she faced her old friend. He shook his head as he kneeled down next to her.

"My name's not Raviiono anymore since the meteor strike. My name is now RayVellanor Kamastead Plasmaballion. I'm powered by ice, water, diamonds, and crystals." RayVellanor replied. "I'm glad you remembered me."

"I've never lost my memory over you. You are the nicest friend anyone's ever known."

"Thanks. So, who is that that causing quite a ruckus? He looks vaguely familiar."

"That's my… um… friend, Zappondellyo. His creation, Kaiguard, warned me about his temper and apparently, I can see how deadly it can get."

"That's Zappondellyo? I didn't know lightning was his power."

"Yeah. It can be quite deadly if you take a closer look at it."

"Mind if I help you stop him?" At this point, RayVellanor was looking into Lexi's green eyes lovingly as he whispered this question. Lexi looked into his eyes back as she whispered:

"No, not at… all." Then, after she said this, they planted a deep passionate kiss on the mouth, tasting each other deliciously and moaning within the kiss. RayVellanor was actually better off a boyfriend than a best friend now. Zappondellyo was her boyfriend no more. In the middle of the kiss, Lexi's communicator rang and she stopped the kiss to answer it. "Lexi here. Talk to me."

"Lexi, it's Kaiguard." Kaiguard replied from the communicator speakers. "Is Zappondellyo okay?"

"You sure did call right on time. Zappondellyo's gone insane and I already called Ace and the other to back me up. They should be here any minute."

"Well, hang in there. Carnation and I are coming."

"10-4." After that, Lexi hung up her communicator and looked back at RayVellanor, who showed a cute smile, making her melt. "Your colors got switched. Did you know that?"

"Yeah. I am better off being sapphire blue anyway. Being green made me sick every time I looked in a mirror." RayVellanor replied. "How about we weaken Zappondellyo until your teammates arrive?"

"Lets." They both stood up and jumped over the counter, spotting Zappondellyo entering the Men's bathroom. This was their chance. They flipped over and ran through the panicking crowd as they made their way towards the bathroom. Lexi looked over at her new boyfriend as they arrived. "I'll wait out here and tell you if my teammates came while you go in there and beat his ass up."

"Good idea." RayVellanor busted open the door and saw Zappondellyo tear off a stall door and was ready to kill whoever was in it, but before he could strike, RayVellanor froze him in pure crystal to stop him. He blew his hand in satisfaction afterwards. "Too easy."

Outside the bathroom…

Lexi saw Ace and the other Loonatics enter the resturant with Kaiguard, Taiguard, and Carnation in front of them. She sighed with relief as she saw them.

"Thank god, you're here. Zappondellyo is uncontrollable and he already killed a few people." She said to Ace as he walked up to her.

"At least it was only a few." Ace replied. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom. RayVellanor's distracting him."

"Ray-who?" Rev asked.

"RayVellanor Kamastead Plasmaballion. Before the meteor strike, he was known as Raviiono Winstead Plasterballion, the smartest student in the Acmetropolis Tech. University. He was so smart, the chess club couldn't let him join in."

"My God! That's crazy, man!" Danger exclaimed. "He's really _that _smart, huh?"

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend now."

"What!" Kaiguard exclaimed as he flew up to her. "I thought Zappondellyo was your boyfriend."

"Yeah… he _was._ Now that I've seen that he can get tempermental easily by getting impatient, which I think is pretty stupid, then he's not my boyfriend anymore. RayVellanor is more of the smooth type, which is how I want it."

"I understand that." Tech replied. "Maybe I can finally get a chance to see this… as people in my school used to call him, a 'outstanding genius'. When can we go in, Ace?"

"Right now. Let's go." Ace replied as he kicked the door opened. Inside, RayVellanor was fighting Zappondellyo in a fist fighting battle, since Zappondellyo thawed himself out of the crystal twice. As soon as Zappondellyo was cornered, Ace and the other Loonatics surrounded him, including Carnation, Kaiguard, and Taiguard, who had him tied up in his tentacles to hold him back. Lexi slowly walked up to the yellow furred Loonatic and got in his face as she spoke.

"Zappondellyo, in case you haven't noticed, you tempermental crap really made me dump you. I thought Slam had problems, but no. You have badder problems than him. So, our date is off. RayVellanor is my new boyfriend." She said with fury and coolness. Zappondellyo was shocked to hear this as he tried to escape Taiguard's clutches. When he did struggle, Taiguard sent heat from his plasma to his tentacles and he screamed with extreme pain from the burning heat. Lexi chuckled at his agony. "Try inventing that kind of creature for your opposition."

The next morning, at the Loonatics' tower…

Lexi and RayVellanor were watching the news together while Ace, Tech, Kaiguard, Ryzakhanyo, Emerald, and Pyrokyte were all meditating together in thr far corner of the room. Slam and Paxitony were watching Rev and Zappondellyo play air hockey, having Zappondellyo playing it like he was bored. Carnation was in the kitchen on her own, cooking breakfast while she was talking with Zodavia.

"Now, everything's back to normal. Am I right?" Zodavia spoke in the headset Carnation was wearing.

"Yeah." Carnation replied as she focused on her cooking. "Lexi dumped Zappondellyo. That's the only change."

"What? She dumped him? Why?"

"His tempermental impatientness."

"Oh. I see. Who's her new boyfriend then?"

"An old friend of hers named RayVellanor. Before the meteor strike, his name was Raviiono. He was the smartest student in her school."

"Wow. Does he have a smooth attitude?"

"Yeah. That's not the only reason why she claimed him as her boyfriend, though. She also likes him because he's one of those smooth-talkers that can express their feelings with such exquisite vocabulary. That makes her feel comfortable."

"Wonderful. So, she's happy now?"

"Yep. Well, gotta go. Breakfast is done."

"Have a good day. Zodavia out."

As breakfast was starting, the Loonatics made an agreement that since Zappondellyo was known for the many murders he's done in the resturant the night before, they decided that he should be permanently kicked out of the Loonatics team and receive the death punishment. As soon as that was made, RayVellanor was the new genius of the Loonatics and the assistant leader with Lexi and Ace.

As for Lexi and RayVellanor's relationship, they're… thinking up on how they wanna spend their life together… by marriage. As soon as they did get married, the new Loonatics team was formed forever from that day on.

The End

(Phew! This story did take quite a while to write, but eventually, it's finally over. Thanks for the many reviews I received for this story. It was indeed pretty good for a first-time Loonatics fic. If I think up of anymore, I'll place it up in my profile.)


End file.
